


Golden Crown

by Oniryx



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos, Especially after Monarchia's destruction, F/M, First Time, He's cute when embarrassed, I've basically followed more canonically possible the wb lore, Possessive Behavior, Rituals, Scheming, Smut, Space Marines, WB's culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniryx/pseuds/Oniryx
Summary: This story was inspired by GlitterVomit's serie, more info in the notes.Every Primarch has finally been reunited with the woman created to be his own wife, except for Lorgar who is the last one to meet his soulmate, secretly because of Malcador's doubts about her. The Sigillite couldn't completely trust this beauty with golden eyes and he couldn't fully understand why.It shall soon be revealed, after walking on Monarchia's ashes, what truly hides inside the heart of Aurelian's wife.
Relationships: Angron (WH40k)/Original Female Character(s), Fulgrim (Warhammer 40.000)/Original Female Character(s), Lorgar Aurelian/Original Female Character(s), Magnus (WH40k)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Golden eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was inspired by GlitterVomit's serie "Wives of Primarchs" (I recommend you to read it, personally I can't wait to read more about "Silken Kisses", I love that one).
> 
> I personally really like Lorgar, I've read all his books and I wanted to finally write some F/M fic, where, of course, the male is a bottom.  
> (I'm not sorry, this is what he is, he's a pure priest boi. However, he's still a primarch and there will be probably scenes where he's the top) 
> 
> General background if you missed it: the Emps granted to each of his sons a wife, and here Lorgar is the last primarch to meet his soulmate.

There he was, standing in the Throne room, awaiting for his "uncle" to come back.  
The Imperial palace was beyond beautiful, everything was painted gold, the thousand of statues and columns were adorned with many different details. Everything has a meaning in here, even the most insignificant and little things. He loved that, but unfortunately all that luxury wasn't for him.

"Primarch Lorgar". The old man came back, calling his name. He was tall for a human being, but old, he helped himself standing with his golden rod.

"Malcador, finally". Lorgar smiled, greeting him and getting closer to the Sigillite. Lorgar's smile was one of the most pure among all of his brothers, he wasn't the type of person who hides his true emotions, Malcador knew. 

His dark skin, covered with Colchisian ink and resplendent in his own psychic power, looked exactly like gold. Lorgar was exactly like his Father, a beautiful man with grey shining eyes. 

"I wanted to talk to you about your.. Future wife, before your father could sent her to you". 

Lorgar's smile faded, now he was a little bit worried. "It's something wrong with her?". 

The Sigillite slightly shaked his head. "No, she's perfectly fine. But I still wanted to give you some advices. Until now, she has spent a lot of time reading and learning, pretty much as Magnus' wife, so I belive you two have much in common. Unfortunately..". Malcador paused for a bit, thinking about his next words." I do believe having her with you will only help you out with your work. I just hope you two won't end to hate each other". 

Lorgar looked at him with a mix of surprise and worry. "Why should I hate her?". 

Malcador didn't responded. "Your Father seems particularly proud of her, however I wanted to warn you. She's an amazing girl, exactly like all her sisters, but I couldn't help thinking that.. Something's off. You have a gentle and pure heart, Lorgar, be careful around her".

Lorgar stand still, thinking about what his uncle just said. He was happy to finally get a soul mate, he spent hours thinking of what could they do together, what they could talk about and what he could teach her. All of his brothers already had a wife and his most trusted ones, Horus and Magnus, seemed so happy with their girls. He has spent a little bit of time admiring how Horus and his wife just looked perfect together and he spent many hours talking with Magnus and his "Royal Wife", as he loved to call her, about many many different subjects. He wasn't expecting now someone to advise him to be careful around his own wife. 

He shake his head and smiled again. "Don't worry, I'll be careful and treat her right". 

Malcador silently looked at him for some seconds, then nodded and slowly walked away to another room. Lorgar stood exactly where he was, now his mind was running between worry and excitement.  
After a few minutes, Malcador came back, escorting a tall girl, holding one of her hand. 

She was wearing a long golden dress, very detailed, with long sleeves. Her skin was pale in comparison to Lorgar's bronze skin. She wore a golden semi transparent veil, very long behind her, that was covering her face. Even if Lorgar couldn't see completely her face, he saw a golden light in her eyes. She had long black hair, making all that gold stand out even more. 

He couldn't help but holding his breath, he could feel their souls already mixing together. Even if she was hidden in all that gold, he instantly knew that she was the woman he was destined to. 

"She's Aeris, your wife". Malcador said, letting her go. 

She walked a few steps before stopping in front of the primarch. He could feel her gaze on himself, was she studying him? He didn't care, he knew that she felt the same way as him. He gently took her hand, holding it tightly. 

"I finally meet you", he said, smiling at her. She didn't move or said anything, but he could feel that she was watching him very closely. "Come, I must leave Terra and you'll come with me". He brought her to his ship, after nodding to Malcador. 

Before entering the ship, two Word Bearers greeted them with a bow, just to rose up again, studying the woman. 

"They are my First Captain, Kor Phaeron, and my First Chaplain, Erebus", Lorgar said with a smile. Erebus smiled at the woman, while Kor Phaeron kept his serious gaze on her. "If you'll ever need something and I'm not around, look for them". 

"Greetings". Erebus said, studying her. She only nodded in response, still hiding behind her golden veil. 

"Come now, I want to show you the Fidelitas Lex". He then walked her inside the ship, showing her all the main areas of his ship, explaining her everything they saw, all the symbols, words and story behind the most ancient objects he had on the ship, spending most of the time showing her the library, full of ancient Colchisian texts. 

The last stop of their little travel was his bed chamber. It was an empty room, big, with only a giant bed and a desk, full of texts and papers.  
She left his hand and walked near the desk, observing all the papers written with Colchisian runes. She took one of the paper, reading it closely. 

He walked close to her, smiling. "My fault, I hadn't enough time to clear my desk". 

"Aurelian". 

He looked at her, surprised. It was the first time he heard her talking, and the first word she said was the name only his sons used for him. He couldn't help but smile at her word choice. "Yes?". 

She looked at him and he swear he could see her smiling. "Will you ever write something for me?". 

His smile faded, he was surprised at her request. He thought about it for a moment but then smiled again, nodding. "Of course". 

Her eyes went back to the paper she was holding, reading the runes. He watched her, studying her face through the veil. He wanted to see more.  
He gently took a part of her veil and only when she went back watching him he lifted it on her hear, finally revealing her face. 

He smiled, she was beautiful, red lips and golden eyes. Those looked unnatural to him, but he was happy, her eyes were a symbol of her divine heritage. 

He watched her closely and she did the same, smiling at him with pride, without any signs of fear or submission. He could immediately understand the cunning mind behind those golden eyes. A shiver went down his spine, Malcador's words coming back to his mind. 

"Much better", she said smiling. 

His smile was still there on his lips, but he was thinking about his uncle's words. He shaked his head and smiled back at her. "Definitely".

She put the paper back on the desk and moved near his bed, elegantly sitting on it. He watched at her, without moving. 

"Is this my room now, right?", she said, looking at him with a smile on her face, was she joking with him? 

He nodded. "Our room". He walked before her and offered her his hand again, smiling. "There are a few things that you should know now that you live here".

"Right", she rose on her feet. "I'm not your wife yet". 

"What?", he sounded surprised and watched her even more shocked, still keeping his cool. 

"We're not married in any ways. If you want to call me your wife, we have to marry before". Smiling, she sounded a little arrogant, but her eyes said that she was definitely enjoy this situation. 

He smiled back, amused by her behavior. "You're right. We'll have to marry then". 

She nodded. "I want to marry on Colchis. I know your language and culture but.. I would like to live it personally". 

He couldn't be more happy. "I'll let you visit the City of Grey Flowers then. We'll marry there". 

Someone knocked at the door.  
"My lord, we need you in the Command Deck". 

Lorgar sighed lightly. "I'm coming". He watched at her and smiled. "Erebus is out here, come". He offered his hand to her and escorted her outside the room. Erebus greeted them both with a smile and a bow. 

"I have something to do. Erebus will show you the rest of the ship and keep you company while I'm gone". He smiled. "I'll be back soon". He walked away, leaving the two of them alone. 

She looked at the First Chaplain smiling, self confident. He returned her the same smile. "My lady, I'm sure my father already showed you the main areas of this ship. There is something else you would like to see?". 

She shaked her head, moving her long obsidian-like hair. "I'm fine for now, thanks. But I'm a bit thirsty, do you have wine on board?".

His smile didn't faded, despite the surprise he was amused by her request. "Of course, you're lucky my father particularly enjoy Colchisian wine. Come with me". He stared walking, escorting her to a little room. He opened the door and invited her in, that room was like a Colchisian wine cellar, maybe a little treasure of his soon-to-be husband.

She looked around, admiring those singular wine barrel, while Erebus prepared two glasses of wine.

"My lady". He watched her and offered her one glass of ruby red wine.

She took it and smiled. "I didn't said you could drink it with me".

"I'm afraid I'm not your subordinate, my lady", he smiled, drinking the red liquid.

She laughed, hiding her mouth with one hand. "I like you, first chaplain. I hope you won't disappoint me in the future". She drank it, with noble grace. 

He watched her, studying her movements and expression and he was sure he was going to enjoy the time she would spend with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut for now so I'm rating this fic Mature for now.  
> 
> 
> Ps. Don't hate me but I find Erebus' character really interesting (he's still a dick tho) and his personality matches in some ways Aeris' one, so I'm thinking about something regarding them.


	2. The first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not still Explicit content. Lorgar is too pure for this so I needed this chapter for "preparing him".
> 
> Explicit content in the next chapter.

When Lorgar came back, he found Aeris and his first captain chatting together, sitting on a metal bench. He was rather happy to see that she was confident and relaxed near his dear son so he walked toward them and stopped in front of them.

"You two seem to get along very well, I'm delighted to see it".

"Sire", Erebus stood up, greeting his Primarch. "I was telling her about our time on Colchis, before meeting with the Emperor".

"Is that so?", he looked at her, with gentle and deep eyes. She nodded and rose to her feet.

"Yes, if you want us to get married then I have the right to know more about you". She was confident about what she was saying. Lorgar watched her, thinking. He then gave a fast look at his first chaplain, with a more serious expression of his beautiful face.  
Erebus looked at his father for a few seconds, then walked away after a little bow to them both.

Lorgar returned his look on Aeris, he couldn't help but smiling at her. She was perfect in every detail he could think of, even her own psyche seemed to dance in perfect timing with his own. Being near her was calming and exciting at the same time for him. "Malcador told me you have spent much time in the Imperial Library. Do you enjoy reading?".

She nodded. "Yes, at the beginning it was even better, with my sisters. Unfortunately, they stared to have less and less time to spend in the library, so just me and a few others kept visiting it". She looked at him, never diverting her gaze from his eyes. He did the same for a few seconds.

"My sons enjoy reading and studying. I'm sure you'll find some good companions here", he smiled lightly.

"I can't wait".

He moved closer to her, taking a lock of her obsidian hair with his hand, observing it. He then looked at her, almost surprised. "I smell alcohol on you. What happened?".

She giggled, seeing his reaction. "I was thirsty and you first chaplain offered me a glass of Colchisian wine. It was good, really".

"It's one of the best wine of my home world, of course it's good", he smiled brightly, amused. His godly-like features seemed to be even more bright and pure when he smiled like that, thought Aeris.

Two Word Bearers walked close to them, greeting them. "Sire, your bother Magnus, Primarch of the Thousand Sons, is asking for you".

"Magnus?", Lorgar watched them, a little surprised, but then relaxed and dismissed them. He turned his eyes on her again. "He must be curious about you. Come with me, I'll introduce you to my closest brother", he smiled gently and escorted her into his bed chamber.

When he opened the door, Magnus' own image was there, waiting for them. He looked exactly like an ancient pagan God, tall and red, emanating pure power. His image was only a little transparent, he was projecting his own will on the Fidelitas Lex.

Lorgar smiled and closed the door. "Brother".

Magnus kept his arms crossed, his expression was prideful and observing. He was studying the woman next to his brother, his eye wandering over her body, then focusing on her golden eyes. She was gazing at his eye in the same way, with a light smile on her lips. 

After a few seconds, Magnus himself broke the silence. "It's a pleasure to finally be able to meet your wife, Lorgar", he turned his eye on her. "I'm Magnus, Primarch of the 15th legion, The Thousand Sons, Master of Prospero. May I know your name, my lady?". 

Her smile grew on her lips. "My name is Aeris, my lord Magnus".

He watched her, silently thinking, but for a second he lowered his eye, in a sign of respect. Lorgar walked next to her. "Is your curiosity satisfied now, brother?". 

Magnus nodded, smiling a bit. "Yes. Now you finally have a woman too. My wife would enjoy spending some time with her sister, she told me that they were close friends".

"When time permits. I miss those days when we discussed about the cosmos", Lorgar gave his brother a smile and Magnus shared it. 

"How's my dear sister?", Aeris crossed her arms and Magnus returned his gaze on her. 

"She's fine. She spend a lot of time with me, studying all she couldn't find in the Imperial Library and improving her psychic abilities. She's treated like a queen", he smiled proudly. 

"I'm happy to hear that. I hope we'll be able to see each other soon", she smiled and Magnus nodded slightly. 

"I'll leave you now, you have to spend some time alone. We'll meet again soon", Magnus looked at his brother for the last seconds before disappearing completely. Lorgar felt his brother's presence vanishing and turned toward Aeris. 

"Too proud of himself maybe, but he's not that bad", she said smiling at him. He returned her smile and sighed. 

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it. He's one of the best, if not the best, among my brothers". 

She looked at him, silently now, studying him. Lorgar recognized his brothers' strength and powers, but he wasn't jealous, indeed he was proud and happy for them.  
He felt her gaze upon himself and walked before her. "Is something wrong?". 

She shaked her head. "No".

"Good", he smiled, gently touching her hair. "We'll arrive to Colchis in some days, soon you'll actually be my wife. What do you think about it?".

She thought about it for a moment. "I can't wait. But also.. There is something bothering me". She rose her head, watching him right in his deep grey eyes. "What will I do once I'm your wife? Will everything be the same as now or will I have something to do?".

He smiled at her. "You'll be by my side, that's it. You won't have to worry about anything, because me and my sons will be there for you. During the Crusade, you can stay on Colchis and take good care of the City of Grey Flowers, or you can stay on Khur, in my Perfect City, Monarchia, so that you'll be able to live a peaceful life". He touched her hair again, while admiring her golden eyes. "Does it sound good to you?". 

She kept quiet. 

He stopped touching her and let her go, noticing that she was no more smiling. "Did I say something wrong?". 

Aeris was thinking about the life Lorgar was offering her. She should have spend her life inside a temple, or a house, maybe even visit the entire planet of Colchis, which mean traveling a whole planet covered in sand. She has the possibility to rule it, but following Lorgar's rules, which basically means that nothing should have changed. He was giving her a peaceful life, yes, far away from the wars he saw every days, but that wasn't what she wanted.  
She was going to be the wife of a Primarch. She was going to be the wife of one of the most powerful being in the universe and she was born and raised to be able to do it. So why was he giving her so little? 

She knew that Lorgar wasn't like his brothers, he wasn't a Warlord, he didn't wanted to rule and he didn't care about power. All he wanted was guiding humans toward God, to give them salvation, to give them peace and prosperity. She knew this. This was a noble characteristic, he didn't care about himself as long as everyone else had peace and a good life.  
Still, what he was giving her was not enough for her. 

"Aeris? Is it all right?", he looked a little bit worried. 

She watched him and smiled. "Yes, yes it's all right". She touched his dark red robe, caressing his muscular chest. He moved his muscles a little, slightly contracting them, surprised by her touch. 

"What are you doing?", he asked. 

"Can't you see? I'm touching my future husband" she smiled, amused by his reaction. Aeris kept touching his chest, lowering then her arms to touch his abdomen. Lorgar's body was huge, muscular and hard, it was clear even if she was touching it through his robe.

He didn't stopped her or said anything until he felt one of her hand slowly going to his butt. "Wait" he said. She touched his back anyway, a little smile of victory on her face when she rose her head toward him. He wasn't comfortable with what was happening.

"What is wrong, dear? We're gonna do it anyway one day soon". She touched gently his hard muscular butt then with one hand she touched what was between his legs, never lowering her gaze from his eyes.

"No". He took her hand and moved it away from his manhood. He was a Primarch, too strong for her to free her hand, but she didn't care about it in the moment. She came near his body with her own, so that her breast could touch his, never looking away from his grey eyes.

"Why not? We'll do it in some days, just after the marriage, so why not doing it now?" she smiled, touching his chest with her free hand.

"You asked me for a true and meaningful marriage, so we're gonna.. Do such things only after the ceremony. Or have you change your mind about being my wife?", he let her touching his chest, but wasn't sure about her next movements, so he was ready to stop her again.

"No, no I haven't. Still, it's a shame that a body like your can't still understand what I could give it, the pleasure I could make you feel" she watched as Lorgar was starting to really hate that situation. He couldn't belive her words and looked at her very carefully, ready to stop her from doing anything.

"Stop joking around". He let her go and took a few steps away, studying her. She was clearly disappointed but watching at his confused expression amused her.

She rose her hands. "Yeah yeah, I'll stop joking". He still wasn't sure about her words or her behavior. She suddenly felt a little guilty, looking at how his future husband was watching her. "Lorgar, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable", even if she was apologizing, she didn't dropped her elegant and noble pose.

Lorgar sighed. "It's all right, I'm not hurt or something" he looked at her and move closer again. "But why have you suddenly done it?".

She stood still, observing him while thinking about their previously discourse. She couldn't say him the truth. "Nothing, really. I think I just wanted to touch you".

He thought about it for a second but then he shaked his head and smiled lightly. "Aeris, you must be hungry by now. Let's go eating something".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering that I'm not a very constant person I can't permit this story to become too long, so I'm gonna write the next chapter and then I will start writing the most important scenes.  
> Of course, the destruction of Monarchia will be the start point for the whole thing.


	3. Colchis' Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorgar and Aeris finally land on Colchis and she learns more about the Word Bearers' culture and their particular closeness to humans. After the wedding, they enjoy their first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Colchis was a huge planet, much bigger than Terra. When they first landed, Aeris could see kilometers of sand and deserts, it was a dry and hot world. Lorgar taught her how time worked on Colchis: a normal year here was more or less five Terran years, a week on Colchis was a Terran month and a single Colchisian day lasted a Terran week. After a few more advices about his home, he showed her the planet's atmosphere and view they could see from orbid and then from the ship once it landed. From there she could see the Capital's wall, Vharadesh was like a jewel in the desert: the city wore a lot of white and silver on its surface, a strong contrast with the buildings' colors. Aeris spent a lot of time admiring the Capital of Colchis while the ship was landing, Lorgar watched her from his position in the command deck with a light smile on his lips. 

Then they were finally ready to leave the ship and enter the City. "Don't leave my side until we reach the Spire Temple", Lorgar walked closer to her. "We will walk through the City".  
She nodded and took his hand, smiling. She could hear a lot of voices outside the ship. 

"My lady, don't worry about them, we'll escort you", said Erebus while positioning himself next to her while Kor Phaeron walked next to Lorgar. 

The Primarch smiled. "Seems like they can't wait to see you". 

"They know who I am?", she watched him, a bit surprised. Lorgar nodded. 

"Our asthropaths always inform our citizens about our conquest and victories. Of course, the fact that the God Emperor gave our Master a wife couldn't be ignored", Erebus smiled, amused by her surprise. 

"Come now", Lorgar started walking when the gate was finally open. A huge crowd of people was greeting them all, crying out their names and titles while moving their arms to get the chance of being noticed. Lorgar greeted them with a gentle smile and the movement of his hand, he looked like he was used to this, but he kept one arm behind Aeris, keeping her close to himself while walking very slowly.  
Many persons cried when seeing their Master and the beautiful woman next to him, now considering her to be a gift directly from their God.  
Some tried to touch her or her dress, but the first chaplain always made sure no one could disturb her in that way, speaking holy words to get their attention.

When they entered the City, a bigger crowd of people was there welcoming them, too many in the streets and many of them in their own houses, throwing silver and white flowers. All the City was celebrating its Masters and its Angels, streets were full of people crying our their happiness and faith, while all above them delicate flower of pure while were dancing with the warm wind of Colchis.

Aeris walked slowly near Lorgar, who was still keeping her next to him. She observed the crowd silently, surprised by the way the people were welcoming them. She couldn't help but smile when she saw that beautiful view of the city, with all the flowers flying above them. She took one that casually rested on her head and studied it.  
"That's the Moon Lily, the most beautiful and sacred flower we have", Lorgar smiled at her. "The Grey City has it everywhere, but on Colchis we usually use it as decoration for weddings. It's a sign of love between two lovers". He watched away from her, waving his hand to the screaming citizens.

Lorgar stopped for a while, giving blessings to the crowd and to the crying people before them. Aeris heard Erebus saying something through his vox channel and turned to watch him, wondering about it. After a few seconds he turned toward her, feeling her gaze on himself, and smiled. "I gave permission to give Oath Papers".

She turned her head behind and saw many Word Bearers breaking ranks and walking into the crowd, giving the crolls on their armor to some citizens. They looked honored while giving their crolls and the people cried and thanked them with blessing and sweat words. "It's like a blessing for them to receive one of our scrolls", he said. She watched the scene with silence but was deeply surprised by how the Word Bearers were closed to the common people. 

Lorgar started walking again, bringing her with him. They kept walking like this until they reached the Spire Temple where they stopped before its giant doors. She saw something written on a golden plaque fixed to the doors and Lorgar looked at her, smiling. "Do you like those words?".

Aeris kept watching those words then nodded. "Yes".

He giggled a little when hearing her answer. On the plaque there were written words that were probably spoken by Lorgar, she thought that she should remind herself to asking him about it: ‘Take me from my home, and I will sail to the stars of your empire. I will serve as a son must serve. But let Colchis stand as I have shaped it:  
a planet of peace and prosperity.’

Lorgar and the other Word Bearers escorted her inside the temple, finally free from all those people. He let her go only when the doors were closed.

"I'll show you the Temple, come". He took her hand and walked with her, leaving the few Words Bearers who entered the temple alone.

Erebus watched them, standing still, always with a little smile on his lips. Kor Phaeron walked next to him once the other astartes were far away from them.

"You don't seem very happy, First Captain. Is something wrong?", Erebus smiled, he was sure he already knew what was bothering his first captain.

Kor Phaeron looked at him with cold, serious eyes. "I'm pretty sure you know what I think about this".

Erebus giggled a little. "Yes, but let's see how it goes before doing something". He walked away, going inside one of the temple's entrances.

-

In just one day everything was ready for the wedding. All the people have been informed and it was declared that this would be a holy day for everyone, so that everyone could be present when their Masters greeted and blessed them from the Temple's balcony.

Everything was ready for the ceremony. Lorgar was awaiting for her inside the temple while Kor Phaeron was wearing his high priest robes, reading some lines from the Book of Lorgar before the altar. Kor Phaeron was Lorgar's father, he raised and taught him everything he could, so the Primarch gave him the responsibility for this ceremony.

The whole temple had been decorated with Moon Lilies, the golden walls and statues contrasting with the silver light reflected by the flowers.  
Then the melody started. 

Lorgar turned to see Aeris walking down toward him, escorted by his first chaplain. She wore red robes, adorned with golden holy words and a red transparent veil. She reached his side and Erebus greeted his Primarch, leaving them to walk near Kor Phaeron. 

The ceremony started, holy words were spoken, along with chanting and blessings, for hours. Outside the temple, many speakers have been placed the day before, so that everyone could hear and be part of the ceremony. Many of the citizens cried while hearing those words, many others prayed for the happiness of their master and her new wife. 

After hours, Aeris and Lorgar greeted the citizens from the Temple's balcony and a great sound of screams and praising reached them, it went on for many minutes, until the two of them returned inside the Temple's walls. 

After taking with his first captain for the last time, Lorgar escorted Aeris in his bedroom and closed the doors.

He walked close to her, the smile on his have couldn't hide his awkwardness from her. She enjoyed his reaction and moved closer, touching his chest through his robes. "Is something wrong?". She then moved closer to the bed, taking off her veil and starting to undress herself.  
He moved close to the bed, observing her.

"Take your robes off", she said.

Surprised by her request, he nodded and undressed himself, not ashamed to show his muscular and inked body. She watched him, smiling, admiring his handsome body, then sat on the bed, still wearing her underwear. He sat on the other side of the bed, turning toward her.  
Aeris got on the bed and moved behind him, touching his inked shoulders with both hands, gently and gracefully. He felt her slim fingers caressing the words tattooed on his back, slowly tracing every lines. "You have a beautiful body", she said with a smile.

Lorgar turned toward her, he smiled even if he didn't looked so comfortable. "I could say the same of your".

She giggled, satisfied and gently took both of his cheeks, squishing them a little, looking into his deep grey eyes. She kissed him. It was their first kiss and Lorgar's response was very delicate and chaste, but it didn't last as she clearly wanted more from him and she didn't like to wait.  
She broke the kiss only to restarting it with more passion, delicately opening his mouth with her own and letting her tongue collide with his. Lorgar was a bit surprised by her intrusion but surely wasn't disappointed, he followed her movements, even encouraging them. He slowly raised his arms behind her, touching her hair and her shoulder. She broke the kiss again, panting a little while caressing his husband cheeks. This time he brought her body toward his and started the kiss. His hand wandering around her back, drawing her body to his, as he slowly lowered it to touch her butt.

She broke the kiss again when she felt his hand on her back, but smiled and licked his throat while he kept his hands on her body.

"Why don't you lay down a bit?", she said after licking one of his nipples.

He touched her cheek but then did as she said, laying on the bed while she completely undressed, letting her underwear fall into the ground.  
She sat on his stomach, with her legs at his sides, and he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering and admiring her beautiful body.

She started to kiss him again, gently biting his lips, then moved to his throat and to his chest, playing with one of his nipples with her slim fingers. After a few seconds she moved again, until she reached his manhood. She heard his muscles contracting a little while stroking his staff, gently kissing it sometimes. Once it was hard enough, she took it into her mouth.

Lorgar let a moan of both surprise and pleasure escaping from his lips. He watched as she was taking him into her mouth. "Aeris, you don't need to do that-".

"Sh.. Let me do it", she gently kissed his staff while talking only to return to give him pleasure. It lasted several minutes, he was hard rock but still hasn't cum yet. She rose from her position and watched him, barely hiding her surprise: he was panting, red on his face while couldn't keep his gaze on her eyes. He was enjoying pleasure for the first time and, after living a chaste life, he was a bit embarrassed by what she was doing to him.  
She smiled, seeing him like this truly turned her on, to see a powerful being like Lorgar embarrassed by the pleasure he was feeling was truly a turn on.

She took one of his hands and slowly guided it between her legs, never taking her eyes off of him. "You must prepare me properly if you want that staff to get inside me".

He watched her for a little bit while caressing her thighs. With one hand then he touched her womanhood, feeling her tremble a bit in pleasure and maddening wait. Lorgar didn't wasted time and putted one finger inside, hearing her moans.  
She kissed him while he was working his way inside of her with his fingers. Doing so, he could easily learn where she felt more pleasure and focused his attention on those zones.

"That's enough", Aeris said while using her hand to take out his fingers. "I can't wait anymore".

Aeris slowly sat on his staff, moving her hips to get used to the first and biggest part of his manhood. Lorgar touched her breast then her hips, lightly forcing her to take more of him inside. Her moans became stronger while she started to move. He bite his lips, trying to hold his voice, panting.

After many thrusts, he was finally, almost completely, inside of her. She kissed him, giving him a little reward for his patience and good behavior. He still kept his hands on her hips, as a sign that he was still in control of this situation.

She started to move, up and down, slowly at the start but getting more and more faster and they continued on. Lorgar helped her with his hands then moving his own hips when he wanted it faster.

They kissed and moved their hips for long, after many minutes they still kept going, always faster, increasing their voices and panting. He tried to sat down and reversing their role once, but she promptly stopped him with passionate kisses, hugging him, touching his throat and chest, persuading him to lay down again.

They kept going for long, she couldn't almost believe a primarch could last so much his first time, and didn't wanted to think about their next times.

Many hours after they first sat on the bed, after thousands of thrusts and moans he finally came. She was already exhausted when he made her reach the peak of pleasure some minutes before, but kept going, focusing on kissing and touching him until he eventually cum inside her.  
They both panted, sweaty and tired. She remained in the same position, only laying completely on his chest, her strength completely gone.

After few seconds Lorgar gently touched her hair and cheeks, pulling her closer to him and lovely kissing her on the forehead multiple times, before they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I must be honest, I think this could be my fav chapter, mostly because of the first half of it.
> 
> Everything I've written about Colchis and the Word Bearers' culture it's canon except for the wedding part. If you're curious about it, you can find this informations and more in "The first heretic", by ADB, and "Lorgar: bearer of the word" by Gav Thorpe.


	4. Monarchia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris has an interesting talk with the first chaplain Erebus after months of living within the Legion.  
> Then, the destruction of Monarchia happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi, she'll soon show why Malcador was a bit worried to give her to Lorgar.
> 
> While writing this chapter I've re-read many times the original book and oh boi I was so fucking sad.  
> I've written this following Aeris' pov.

Time passed, Lorgar and Aeris spent days, months together. In the end, she insisted on following him in his Crusade and he couldn't forbid it, as he deeply wanted to stay with her too.

During their travels, she became particularly close to Lorgar's first chaplain, Erebus, for some reasons they seemed to be particularly close. On the contrary, Kor Phaeron didn't even talked to her unless it was completely necessary, always wearing his serious and dark expression when meeting with her. Luckily, Aeris didn't like him too. Erebus once told her that Kor wasn't that bad and that she should have tried to talk to him, unfortunately it brought to nothing. 

Her relationship with Lorgar wasn't that bad, he was always gentle and warm with her, while she always had his back, keeping her image as proud and peaceful woman outside and revealing her passionate and dominating side only in their bed. Lorgar was glad of having her, she had those hard leadership skills that he missed sometime, of course always remaining in her place as loyal wife.

Another thing that they didn't have in common was their opinions regarding the Emperor: while Lorgar saw his Father as a God, Aeris didn't share his view. They have had interesting and long conversations about this matter, much similar to the ones he usually had with his brother Magnus, but none of them changed their mind. This didn't angered Lorgar, he was sure Aeris would eventually understand the truth about Him, but still tried to convince her sometimes, for both illuminate her and for the sake of enjoying a good and deep talk, as he was very proud of her intelligent mind.

Despite all of this, Aeris never told her thoughts about this matter to others, except for her husband and Erebus, as she didn't want to ruin his husband's reputation among his sons and believers.

As the months passed, she rarely had time to rest, always being with his husband, talking with his sons and them wanting to spend even a little of time in her company. After two months from her first walking on the Fidelitas Lex, Aeris met with thousands of Lorgar's sons, learning their names, their interests and all the things they could say to her. All of them, every time, looked deeply honored to be in the same room with their father's wife, and a little nervous when talking to her, just to feel completely comfortable and blessed after a few minutes.

Everything was going perfectly fine, until one night she had a singular talk with Erebus. Lorgar had to attend a very long meeting with two of his brothers and only brought his first captain with him, leaving Aeris in Erebus' hands.  
They went into his bed chamber to find some peace and he brought some good wine with him. They talked for many hours, she wanted to know more about their time on Colchis, before Lorgar's first meeting with his Father. After many drinks, they were both getting into more intimate matters and at this point she could finally ask one singular question: "Do you truly believe in the 'God-Emperor'? Have you truly abandoned your old faith?", Aeris watched him with cunning eyes, the gold inside of her seemed to burn.

Erebus fixed his gaze on her golden eyes, smiling. "Yes, I have".

"Liar", she immediately responded, her smile grew larger, showing her perfect white teeth.

The first chaplain relaxed his shoulders, faking his delusion with a dramatic expression. "How could you possibly think that I, the First Chaplain of the Word Bearers' legion, still belive in my old and fake gods?".

"You're the most closest person to the first captain after the Primarch, you know I don't like him and I don't trust him", she paused to take a sip of her red wine. "I don't trust even you, but at least I like your personality, even if you fake it".

Erebus kept quiet, observing her with an interested smile on his lips.

"I think you both hide something really, really big. Wouldn't you mind telling me? I'm very good at keeping secrets and, who knows, if you two have something interesting in mind, I might even consider to help you out with it", she moved her glass to her red lips.

"If I'm truly hiding something, why should I tell you that? You're.. Those like you are deeply loyal to their dear husbands and you are no exception, my lady, so why should I trust you?", he was secretly enjoying this conversation.

Aeris thought about it for a few seconds then moved closer to him, "Then let's both tell our secret. Tell me your and you have my holy word that'll tell you mine".

He took a sip then moved closer to her too and curved his lips in a cruel smile. "I haven't forgotten my old faith, of course, but.. I do believe there are stronger powers out there, something mightest than our dear Emperor. Your turn".

She smiled and relaxed again. "I don't care about gods or things like that but I do know that what you're secretly believing in is right".

"Excuse me?", his smile faded. "I thought we made a promise to say the truth".

"And I'm saying the truth", she hid her smiling lips behind the glass she was holding. "I've been living in the Imperial Palace for years. Me and my sisters were particularly close to the Sigillite as you already know, and we spent time with the Emperor too. During that time I've.. Heard some interesting discussions between Him and Mal".

Erebus was quietly watching her, trying to find any signs of falsehood, but he found nothing while she spoke.

"I've never talked about this to anyone except with one of my sister, never revealing her the truth actually, I just wanted to look like I was curious about the warp, hoping she could have some answers. Unfortunately, she refuses to tell me more", she took another sip. "This is my secret, first chaplain. I hope you won't tell it to anyone", she smiled again, amused.

After thinking about it for a while, Erebus nodded and finished his glass of wine. Just a few minutes after they were informed of Lorgar's return on the Fidelitas Lex and so she left.

-

One day, she was abruptly interrupted by one of Lorgar's son. She was curiously reading the papers on Lorgar's personal desk when the astartes knocked at the door. "My lady, I think you should reach Primarch Aurelian on the command deck".  
He escorted her to the command desk, not answering at her questions about what happened. He seemed terribly shocked, Aeris thought, even if she couldn't see his face because of his helmet.

When she reached her husband, she runned near him when noticing one of his hand trembling.

"Aurelian-". She stopped when seeing his expression, standing completely still, surprised. Lorgar was trembling with rage and disbelief, giving orders so that they could reach a planed named Khur in the fastest way possible.

Aeris tried again, "Aurelian". He turned to see her and his expression relaxed a bit, his worries kept under control. She moved close to him, worried by his behavior, "What happened?".

The Primarch stood silent, watching at her with his grey eyes filled with disbelief. "I.. We'll see it soon", he turned again, with his back to her. "I order you to remain inside the ship".

It was the first time she heard him with this tone, the first time he ordered her to do something. She wondered what could change Lorgar's usually peaceful and calm behavior, shaking his emotions like this.  
She clenched her fists. No one was allowed to do this to her primarch.

When they finally landed on Khur, Aeris could see thousands of other Word Bearers already on the surface of the planet, standing perfectly still, holding their ranks.  
When the sand disappeared, all she saw was a necropolis.

Lorgar and his sons walked out of the ship, while she had to remain inside the ship. She tried to persuade Lorgar otherwise but her words were useless, she was forced to stay on board by his husband's order and some of his sons, who made sure she was still inside when walking out of the ship.

Aeris returned to watch she scene out there, clearly recognizing the astartes of the 13th Legion, the Ultramarines.  
After a few minutes, she could see the Ultramarines' gunship's ramp lowering, someone walking it to reach the planet's surface. It wasn't hard to clearly distinguish the Primarch Roboute Guilliman, followed by his own sons. Aeris swore she could see someone else, shorter than a primarch but surely not an astartes, near Guilliman, unfortunately too much was the sand and the ashed still floating around and they were really far.

She wanted to go out. She knew Lorgar wasn't in his right mind and all of this could have only worsened his state. She had to get out there.

While looking for a way to lower the ship's ramp that Lorgar's sons carefully blocked while walking out, she suddenly froze.  
She has heard him screaming for a second. Aeris immediately runned to see what happened and it seemed that Lorgar and Guilliman were talking to each other, but then she saw Roboute's figure standing perfectly still. Someone else was talking. She returned to seek a way out with great impatience and fear, hearing his husband's voice screaming something.

When she finally found a way to lower the ramp, she immediately walked out, wanting to move close enough to see exactly what was happening. All of the Word Bearers were too focused on what was happening in front of them to see her walking toward them.  
Thanks to his tall stature, only Guilliman noticed the lowering of the Fidelitas Lex's ramp, seeing someone walking out of it.

In a hurry, Aeris walked toward Lorgar and was only noticed by the astartes she walked near to. They didn't dare to stop her: even if many of them have never seen this woman, it was immediately clear who she was, all the Word Bearers companies knew about her. 

She froze again, after recognizing Malcador, seeing him being violently smashed by Lorgar and fall at least twenty meters away. She stood there, listening to Aurelian and Guilliman's words while some Ultramarines were helping the Sigillite to rose again. 

Suddenly, Aeris and everyone else heard the psychic words coming from Malcador: +He will not listen, my Lord. Not to me+, and after a few seconds a powerful light exploded in front of them. 

Aeris saw the astartes near her covering their eyes because of the immense golden light, so powerful it could have blinded them. She only closed her eyes, returning soon to see what was happening. She, exactly like her sister, was not a normal human being, nor a simple astartes, her psychic might naturally shielded her from the Emperor's powerful light. 

She saw the Ultramarines behind Guilliman knelt when seeing the Emperor and his loyal custodians.

+Kneel+, He said, once in front of his son. 

Immediately after, one hundreds thousands of Word Bearers knelt, only she remained still, surrounded by them. 

The woman didn't took her gaze off from the Emperor and Lorgar, standing tall and proud, clenching her firsts in rage. This wasn't right. This was betrayal.  
Aeris felt Roboute's eyes on her, but she couldn't care less. 

Then, Lorgar felt to one knee too. 

They were speaking, Father and son, she could hear them well but trembled when the Emperor cried out his son's name. 

He spoke. The Master of Mankind spoke to the 17th of failure. He told what he truly thought about the Legion of the Bearers of the Word.  
And He spoke of failures. 

Aeris didn't dare to move, she trembled with fury but proudly stood still, without kneeling in front of them.  
Too focused on the scene and the words she was hearing, the woman didn't noticed the gaze of many of the Word Bearers surrounding her. They were on their knees, forced to submit, and while even their own father knelt in front of the God-Emperor, she stood there, with her proudly aptitude, but clearly boiling with rage. In their eyes were surprise and pride to see their mother's strength, but their hearts were filled with shame and indignation. 

The Emperor returned to orbit in the same way He appeared in front of them a few minutes before. 

"Rise up". 

All astartes who could hear her order watched at her with shock, but something moved inside of them and they where the first to slowly get up from the ground. 

She started walking again, her movements were fast but prideful despite the shame her legion and her husband had to suffer. More and more Word Bearers noticed her as she came closer to their father and started to rise to their feet too. 

"Rise up right now", she said while walking through the thousands of astartes, never looking down at them, her gaze fixed on Lorgar's still kneeling figure, her rage growing along with the intensity of her voice. 

"Rise up!" she finally cried out, causing all the remaining astartes to notice her.

As she approached her primarch, some of Lorgar's sons helped him to rose up while he turned his head to see her. Her rage grew even more when seeing those dead, cold grey eyes.

Aurelian screamed. His roar was so intense, deep and long that no human could ever imitate it. He cried out of pure rage and sadness.

Aeris didn't stopped this time, running in front of him while he covered his face with Monarchia's ashes, tears running down his already dirty and dark features.  
She shielded him from the Ultramarines' eyes, from Guilliman and Malcador's gazes. The woman stood proudly in front of her despairing husband, watching at the Primarch of the 13th and the Sigillite with her golden burning eyes. She was one of the few beings in the universe who could stand the powerful gaze of Primarchs.

While facing the Primarch, two Word Bearers helped Lorgar to stand up again and he fixed his cold eyes on his brother. They talked, Guilliman informed him that some custodians would have followed them in their next months, an order from their Father to make sure no sign of treachery could born from this episode. 

"You should return to your ship, brother. You have much work to do".  
When Guilliman last spoke, Lorgar hit him, sending him into the ground with his crozius. 

The air tensed. 

"You will never mock me again, brother. Is that understood?" was Lorgar's response. 

Malcador blamed him for all of this. +You're going too far+, with his mouth broken from Lorgar's hit he had to talk with his psychic powers into the minds of those present. The Sigillite then fixed his old eyes on Aeris.  
Lorgar immediately noticed it and moved in front of her, keeping her hidden behind his back. 

"Don't even think about it". 

Malcador stood still for a moment, then shaked his head. +I won't only because I'm sure you need her right now. But don't forget that as I gave her to you, I can take her back+. Lorgar lightly growled at his words.  
Then they left, only the 17th remained on the planet, returning to their ships a few seconds after. 

In three days, Aeris still hasn't seen her husband since they returned on the ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the sentences are directly taken from the original book "The first heretic", by ADB, as I want this ff to be as closest as possible to the Canon version.
> 
> Please tell me if you're enjoying the story so far.


	5. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilliman talks with Mal about what he saw on Monarchia.  
> Lorgar has secluded himself in his chamber, dealing with his pain in a particular way, refusing to see his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon self-flagellation.

After leaving the planet, Guilliman walked through the silent hallway of his gunship, his armor has been removed and someone was taking care of it after Lorgar's hit broke the giant brestplate, destroying its golden Imperial Aquila. The primarch walked toward Malcador's room, carefully guarded by two custodians.  
They let him enter inside and Malcador quietly greeted him with a nood, he was almost already healed from his broken mouth, thanks to his psychics powers, however he didn't raise to his feet. 

"What do you want to ask me, King of Ultramar?", the Sigillite asked. 

Guilliman stood still, watching the old man with respect. "The woman who runned before Lorgar, is his wife, right?". 

Malcador nodded, deeply watching the primarch in front of him. "Yes, her name is Aeris". The old man finally stood up, helping himself with his golden staff. 

"She didn't showed fear, but was she feeling it, Sigillite?", Roboute asked. 

After a few seconds of deep silence between the two, Malcador answered him. "No, there was no fear". He continued on just after, "What are you thinking about?". 

Guilliman stood silent for a second then lightly bowed his head. "I'll take you back to Terra, Sigillite". He turned, already opening the door. 

"Roboute", he old man called his name and the primarch froze, turning his eyes on him. "Do not compare her to your wife, you don't know what lies inside of her".

"I trust what I see, Sigillite".

"Then, what have you seen on Monarchia?", Malcador kept both hands on the staff. 

The primarch watched him with cold blue eyes. "I've seen a legion keeling in shame on the ashes of its most beautiful achievement and a woman who stood proudly, shielding what remained of her husband and sons' honor".

"Continue, Roboute".

The primarch turned his back on the old man again, ready to leave. "I've seen that my brother has a wife more brave and proud than mine own".

The Sigillite kept quiet, looking at Roboute, studying him. 

"Among all of my brothers, it has to be Lorgar". 

"Aren't you proud of your wife, King of Ultramar? She's elegant, graceful and kind". Malcador walked a few steps toward him but then stopped. 

"I am. I love her. Now excuse me, Sigillite". The primarch walked away, leaving Malcador alone in his room. 

-

Three days has passed since the destruction of Monarchia. Lorgar secluded himself in his chamber, his only companions were the first captain and the first chaplain. He was refusing to see Aeris.

The woman had little idea of what was happening in there. Erebus told her that they usually just talked about different matters, big or little they were, but he didn't answered when she asked him why Lorgar didn't wanted to see her and didn't explained her many details about their talks.  
All she knew was that her legion was broken, shattered. 

The astartes in grey were confused, ashamed and full of doubts, they sought answers from their Chaplains and the Chaplains sought answers from Erebus, who was the link between them and their Primarch. Unfortunately, Erebus didn't have anything for them, nor did their primarch. But the Legion was completely reunited, all companies were finally together after thousands of years and Aeris knew exactly what she had to do. 

Since the second day Lorgar isolated himself from the world, Aeris walked among the warrior-priests, she talked to them, comforting them. She has never been so close to her sons and they had never understood, until that time, how much they truly needed her. They sought answers and she gave them something better: something else to belive. Some were still unsure, all they used to believe in was confirmed to be a lie, but her words moved something inside of them.  
She spoke with pride, respect and passion, her strength was clear from the way she talked, the words she used and the smile on her perfect face. 

Just after the first days of walking among her sons, many more joined the firsts, no one daring to ask her more than answers for their fate and their future. Soon, everyone knew about her speeches, everyone knew about her words and they all yearned for more, to personally hear her speaking, to be just near their mother. And she never denied her sons to have what they were asking for. 

Inside the primarch's chamber there was a strong smell of blood, it was so powerful and salty that the ones sitting with him were almost dizzy, it was difficult to breath with such air. 

"She's talking to them, right now". Erebus' words immediately moved the soul of his Primarch, answering to his question. "Since we returned on orbit, she has spent all her time with my bothers". 

"Kor told me that the Legion is like drawn to her. What does she speak of?", Lorgar fixed his gaze to Erebus', his face was still dirty, full of ashes with the shadows of tears. The primarch held a whip with one hand, it was fully covered with his own blood. 

Erebus kept quiet for a second, then returned to watch his lord's grey eyes. "Future, strength, faith". Lorgar laughed when hearing his last word. 

"She never believed. Not even for a second", the primarch smiled, a sad smile, then hit himself again on his back with his whip, new fresh hot blood dripping to the ground. "And now you say she's speaking of faith?", his smile didn't vanished. 

"She is, sire".

Lorgar hit himself again, closing his eyes for a second while the two of them stood still, in a respectful silence.  
"Do you remember the Last War, Kor?", Lorgar asked, looking at his father. 

"I do, I remember every moment of it". 

"Six years of civil war, two million deaths. All in the name of faith", he moved the whip again, barely moving when he felt pain. 

They kept talking for long as they usually did, but this time other facts have been revealed. They talked about the Last War, the final war they moved on Colchis for the sake of Lorgar's new faith. They talked about Lorgar's brothers and about his Father. Kor in particular was the one who talked more with the primarch, he suggested to purge all the roots of their wrong faith and those lay on Colchis. 

Lorgar didn't wanted to hear anymore of this but the first captain continued on. They talked for long again, talking about chasing something in the starts, to start what they called a Pilgrimage. 

After a few minutes, the doors suddenly opened, without any warning. Aeris took a step into the room just to froze, surprised by what she had in front: the first Captain Kor Phaeron was slowly suffocating, his eyes rolling back into his skull and his tongue dark against his lips, because of Lorgar's hand on his neck. Erebus stood still, hiding his worries while watching the scene right in front of him.  
When they noticed her, Lorgar burning eyes calmed down while letting the old man falling into the ground, heavy breathing. Erebus turned his head to watch her, surprised. 

Then, she smelled Lorgar's blood. Her mind immediately running through millions of thoughts, she saw the whip next to his husband, she saw the blood on it, her eyes immediately focused on the old man who was still gasping for air. 

"Get out". 

Erebus rose on his feet but didn't move further, observing her as she kept her burning eyes on the first captain. Kor Phaeron slowly returned on his feet. 

"Get out immediately both of you or I'll have your heads hanging in front of my personal chamber".

This time, Lorgar couldn't hide his surprise but he smiled, amused by the situation. Erebus felt something on his spine, his super human senses telling him to go away. Quietly he reached the first captain and they both walked out, silently passing next two Word Bearers that were escorting Aeris until now. The two astartes in grey armor remained outside, guarding the chamber after the door closed behind their mother. 

She moved in front of Lorgar who was still sitting on the ground, completely naked except for his loincloth and a light smile on his lips.  
"What have you told my sons for convincing them to defy my order to keep you out of here?". 

"What have you done to yourself?" she ignored his question. Lorgar kept his gaze on her: she was beautiful, no sign of dirt could be found on her dress. He, on the other hand, was a complete mess, is face still dark, dirty with Monarchia's ashes and tears, dark circles under his tired eyes, his back and shoulders completely stained with blood and scars. They were so different, he thought. 

"Nothing really important", was his answer. 

"Nothing really important? Nothing really important?!", she took the whip. "Is that what you think of yourself?". She was boiling with rage, her grip hard on the whip. If this was the way he dealt with pain there has to be a reason for it and she was sure this reason was the man who raised him, Kor Phaeron. You don't do such things unless you're used to. 

Lorgar kept silent, watching her. She threw the whip against the wall with incredible force then turned toward him again. "Don't you dare do it again".

"Are you giving me orders now?", he smiled. Aeris lowered herself before him to reach his height, and took his cheeks with her hand. 

"I am. Because it seems that you don't understand the gravity of what you've just done". She kept her burning eyes on his cold grey ones. 

"Peace, Aeris", he was calm, maybe because he was tired, but he didn't tried to fight or oppose her. They stood like this until she finally calmed down. Lorgar wanted to touch her hair but didn't move, he couldn't risk to get her dirty. 

After a few seconds she left his cheeks, her hands now grey with ashes. Aeris rose again and took some old robes, returning to sit before him. During the whole process his eyes didn't left her figure.  
She started to clear him, gently washing his face, revealing the golden color of his skin. 

They remained silent for many minutes, until she walked behind him, wanting to clear his bloody back. Before she could touch his back, the primarch took her hand, stopping her. "No", he rose to his feet, facing her, and she did the same. 

"You need to wash your back", she said. 

"It doesn't hurt". 

"Then what does it hurt?". He couldn't hide his surprise once again, studying the serious woman before him. He kept quiet, lowering his eyes. For a second Aeris thought she could have seen the shadows of tears in his eyes once again. 

"Aurelian", was all she said before clinging to him, circling his neck with her arms in a sweet embrace. 

Slowly, Lorgar shared her hug, holding her to him in a strong grip without hurting her. He closed his eyes as she caressed his shoulders, careful not to touch his wounds, moving to the back of his head. 

They stood like this for a long time, more than she could count. 

"I'll stay here a little longer. I have to write something really important", he told her. "It will take weeks". 

Aeris nodded, touching his face. "As you wish, I'll be with your sons then".

"Don't scare them", Lorgar giggled remembering how she talked to his sons just minutes ago, she wasn't pleased with his comment. "When I'm finished here, we'll return on Colchis. I want to meet with my brother Magnus". Lorgar kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna spoil anything but.. There is a reason why I said her personality matches Erebus' one in more than one ways.
> 
> I'm gonna have some fun writing the next chapter.


	6. Nephthys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and his wife Nephthys land on Colchis. While the primarchs talk in Lorgar's room, Aeris spent a little of time with her sister.  
> Things don't go as planned.

Vharadesh was impressive as ever, red walls under silver veils of Grey Flowers, great high temples: a jewel in the middle of burning sand.

Not all chapters of Word Bearers returned with their Primarch on Colchis but only the few Lorgar personally asked for, as the Serrated Sun. Rumors said that the captain of the 7th company of the Serrated Sun, Argel Tal, was close to the only female survivor of Monarchia, a woman called Cyrene. Plus, Lorgar clearly remembered who helped him rising from the ground that day and wanted to thank Argel Tal and the Chaplain of his company, Xaphen, for what they had done, but first he had to met with his brother Magnus.

They met inside the Spiral Temple, near the garden. Magnus waited for a few seconds, greeting his brother and Aeris once they entered the temple.  
Near the primarch of the Thousand Sons stood a beautiful and tall woman, standing elegantly still with his husband's prideful attitude and a smile on her pink lips. She has dark beautiful skin, exactly like the tipical one of the people on Prospero and Colchis. Her hair was black, kept behind her in a complex hairstyle decorated with some precious stones. Magnus liked to call her with a word that can be translated as "Royal Wife" and she exactly looked like a queen.

Lorgar smiled and greeted both of them. The two couples couldn't seem more different: Aurelian was wearing only his grey robes while Aeris wore some scarlet red robes, only with some holy golden words embroidered on her dress, her hair was long and free, creating sweet waves when the hot colchisian wind moved it.

"Brother, finally". Lorgar couldn't hide his emotions, smiling warmly.

Magnus slightly nodded. "You told me you had something to ask me. Then let's go".

Lorgar walked next to him, leaving with Magnus after a fast and warm look at his own wife.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Nephthys". Aeris smiled and moved inside the temple with her sister. "Our husbands will talk in Lorgar's room, it's a shame that you won't be able to see the beautiful view from there, but I'm sure we can still enjoy an interesting conversation while drinking some Colchisian wine".

Nephthys nodded proudly and followed her sister in the temple, escorted by two astartes in grey. They reached the most high floor of the edifice, after Lorgar's personal one, and Aeris invited her sister to sit with her in front of a table where one maiden was preparing two glasses of wine. 

Magnus' beautiful wife sat and took the glass with grace, moving her many jewels she wore, then slowly drinking it. "It's really good, I must admit".

Aeris smiled and drinked her glass too, "I'm glad you like it".

On the last floor of the Spire Temple, just above Nephthys and Aeris, Magnus and Lorgar were speaking, sometime keeping a respectful silence between the different matters they were discussing of. 

"I've heard what happened on Monarchia", Nephthys said, fixing her gaze on her sister, who was absently watching the blood red wine moving in her glass. "I'm sorry for that, I really am". 

"You said Magnus we used to be close friend. Why is that?", Aeris finally watched her sister. 

"Because it was true. Well.. More or less", Nephthys smiled. "You're his closest brother's wife, I couldn't surely tell him about our old little fights".

"Right, you're a model royal wife after all", Aeris smiled, calling her with the name his husband loved to use with a tone that seemed more of an insult than a praise. Nephthys obviously noticed it. 

"Yes, I'm a Royal Wife, Mistress of Prospero and wife of one of the most powerful primarch in the universe. I couldn't explain him that I used to live with such a lower snake like you", the dark beauty said, watching her sister with arrogance. 

The two Word Bearers who guarded the door tensed. The whole legion praised its mother like a symbol of courage and pride, of love and strength and they couldn't hear someone else talking of their mother like this. 

Aeris' smile didn't fade, indeed it grew even more on her lips. "You're still the same arrogant woman I remember, I'm glad you haven't changed much, dear sister". 

Nephthys elegantly drinked a little more of wine. "It's good but I was expecting something better", she smiled and her glass felt on the ground, shattering in pieces while the dark red liquid stained the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry". She was not. 

A young maiden immediately came and started to clean up the mess, kneeling on the ground. 

Aeris didn't moved, still smiling while studying her sister. She moved the glass on the table then returned to face her. "Be careful next time, we don't want your delicate fingers to get some ugly scars".

Magnus' woman watched the girl. "Leave us alone". Scared by her voice tone, the maiden nodded and left the room with other girls. Nephthys then moved her proud eyes on the two astartes. "Leave us alone, please, I would like to spend some time with my sister alone". 

The two didn't moved, standing completely still, waiting for their mother's order even if they had no intention of leaving her with that arrogant woman. 

"Don't mind them, sister. They're here to watch upon us, in case something happens", Aeris moved her hand. 

"Are you scared of me now?", Nephthys changed her position, putting one leg on the other. "Oh, maybe spending so much time with your husband made you become a coward, exactly like him". 

Aeris didn't stop smiling, but her eyes were now burning. Nephthys smiled when noticing her sister's aura changing into its burning colors.  
The Astartes tensed again, rage was running inside of them too. 

"Before this talk goes on, I want to tell you something first. I don't care what you say about me, you seem to know me well after all", Aeris smiled. "But watch your mouth when speaking of my husband or your royal and beautiful face won't be so beautiful after I'm done with you". 

The dark beauty stood silent, carefully studying her sister. She wanted to look into her mind but her sister's powers where shielding her. After some seconds, Nephthys smiled again. "Are you threatening me, sister? Are you really threatening the wife of the Thousand Sons' primarch in front of someone?", she gestured to the two astartes. 

"Oh no, I could never do that", Aeris took a sip from her glass, just to put it back on the table after. "I'm just warning you", she smiled. 

Nephthys went silent again, she didn't like her sister burning and smiling eyes.  
"What will you do now? Your husband need to fight exactly like everyone else or Father will bring censure upon him and his legion".

Now was Aeris' turn to stay quiet.  
"Is it true?", was all she said.

Her sister nodded. "The Emperor came to us days before Monarchia and talked to my husband about that. I know that He talked to other Primarchs, even Leman of the Russ".

"I understand", Aeris responded, looking at the balcony, admiring the first stars appearing in the sky.

"So, what will you do?", her sister asked again.

"What I've done until now. I'll stay by his side, whatever it happens". Aeris didn't add anything else. She knew Lorgar's intentions, his will to start the Pilgrimage, this was one of the matters he was discussing with his brother right now, but she won't say anything to her sister about this.

Mintues of silence followed Aeris' answer. Nephthys soon got bored and snorted, then smiled when something came to her mind. "How was kneeling before the Emperor?".

Aeris returned her gaze on her sister's.

"I would have never imagined that you would suffer such shame. But.. I can't hide that part of me enjoyed it. I think that's what you deserve", her pink lips curved in a smile.

"Do you hate me that much, sister?", the pale girl asked.

Nephthys waved her hand, smiling. "It's not really hate.. I think we just don't get along, especially after what you've done to me that day".

"I've just reminded you what your place was, nothing else", she smiled.

The Prosperine woman rose on her feet and started to walk through the room, observing it. "It's funny how things are. I still remember how much He liked you, He tried to hide it but for me it was so clear. You were one of His favorite and now, look at you", she turned to see her sister. "Your legion is facing destruction and your primarch is risking censure. I know the words He spoke that day, Lorgar and his legion are guilty of failure".

Aeris kept quiet, listening to her sister with a light smile on her red lips. Her sister stopped for a second, watching the view of the city from one of the windows. "I remember talking with him sometimes, he liked to speak with Magnus but didn't disdain my presence. He's intelligent, I can give him that, but unfortunately he is nothing more than that. It's really shameful, don't you think? The Emperor created beings so perfect in every aspects but.. Looks like some of them were just created to be lesser than the others".

Aeris noticed one of the astartes clenching his fist and was about to move but she stopped him with a gesture of her hand, smiling. She rose too and looked at her sister. "The view from the balcony is even better. Come to see my husband's city". She walked to the balcony and her sister soon joined her, smiling when seeing the city in the twilight. 

"Do you like it, sister?", she asked, smiling proudly. 

Nephthys nodded. "Yes, I admit that the City of Grey Flowers has always a pleasant view".

Aeris smiled at her words. 

The two Word Bearers didn't see it coming, they stood still, unsure of what to do, they only moved when hearing her screaming in pain and fear, reaching the two women. 

Aeris was forcing her sister's head on the hard balcony's stone, where Nephthys' blood was falling. She raised her sister's head, pulling her hair with just one hand just to push her back toward the hard marble. 

She took her by surprise, Nephthys couldn't have imagined her sister to hurt her like this. Tears were soon running from her eyes, in pain, while her pale sister forced her head to hit the balcony again. 

Aeris left her sister's hair after a few hits and the prosperine woman felt on the ground, crying in pain while her sister watched her with burning golden eyes, a serious look on her beautiful face and a proudly attitude. 

Nephthys face was a mess, blood was everywhere, dripping to her dress, staining it, she was crying, covering her mouth trying not to scream. 

"I've warned you", was all Aeris said. 

"My lady, we should take her to an apothecary immediately", one of the word bearers said. They were both surprised by her mother's actions but part of them has secretly enjoyed this, Magnus' wife was too arrogant and dared to insult their father too much. 

"Yeah, probably".

Two other astartes entered the room. "My ladies, Primarch Magnus desired to return on orbit. We came to escort Lady Neththys to-", he stopped when realizing how bad the lady's conditions were. 

Aeris putted on a gentle and bright smile. "Haven't you heard, sister? You're returning back to your ship. Get up, we're taking you back to your husband".

Nephthys slowly stood up, still touching her painful face, tears still falling down her cheeks. 

Suddenly, Magnus walked in the room, immediately walking toward his bride, hugging her, clearly angry. Lorgar entered some seconds after, worried by his brother's improvise behavior change, and froze when he realized that Magnus's wife was bleeding. He reached Aeris' side, a sad expression on his face. 

"What happened here?", Lorgar asked. 

"She hit my wife!", Magnus screamed, protecting her dear woman while slowly healing her with his powers. 

Lorgar stood silent, observing Nephthys's wounds. His eyes then went on the balcony, noticing the blood. Last, he looked at Aeris, expressionless. 

"Brother, I'm sorry-". 

"Quiet. I'm warning you, Lorgar, don't trust that woman you call wife". With a last angry gaze on Aeris, Magnus and Nephthys disappeared in a great beam of light, causing a strong impact on the Temple's building.  
When the light was finally gone, the red primarch and his wife were finally on their ship.

The room was silent.  
Lorgar turned to see his wife. "Why have you done it?". 

Aeris kept quiet, her calm expression facing the worried and angered one of Lorgar. 

One of the astartes broke the silence and knelt before speaking. "Sire. Primarch Magnus' wife spent all the time here being disrespectful toward lady Aeris, my brothers and even you, my lord".

Lorgar stood silent then watched the other astartes who knelt down next to his brother. "What my brother said it's true, my lord. I was the first one who was about to say something but lady Aeris stopped me".

Lorgar sighed and raised one hand toward his wife, quietly caressing her hair for some seconds.  
"Still, you had to avoid violence".

"I've warned her before. She looked for it". 

Lorgar walked away, stopping before the astartes who first entered the room. "Argel Tal, bring the Blessed Lady in my room. I want to meet her".

Argel Tal nodded and walked out of the room. Lorgar walked till the door, stopping for a second, "Aeris, my dear, come with me".

She smiled at her sons, proud of their interventions, then reached Lorgar's side, taking his hand with hers. 

-

After the woman called Cyrene and the astartes escorting her walked out of the room, Aeris moved in front of her husband.

Lorgar smiled, his heart was more light after his talk with the blind woman. He gave her the role of Confessor, she has now to hear his sons sins and release them from the weight on their hears. Cyrene was honored to work for the Legion.  
However, while the woman was hearing Lorgar's sins and gave him forgiveness, something bothered Aeris.

Once they were finally alone, she took his cheeks, caressing his beautiful golden face. She knew that he was finally feeling better after his talk with the human woman, but still the thought of him needing someone else to feel good was haunting her.

She kissed him with passion, moving her body closer to his, touching his head, exactly where she knew he like it.  
Lorgar shared her passion, keeping her body to his, caressing her hair then her back.

He broke the kiss after a while. "Aeris, I have to meet with the other survivors", he smiled, running his hand on her back.

"But I can't wait, I want you now, Aurelian".

Lorgar smiled, amused. "Wait just a little longer". She clearly wasn't pleased with his answer, but waited for him fo finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taking really more time than I expected to write about Aeris' true face. 
> 
> I wasn't thinking of Magnus’ wife to be so arrogant actually, but it kind of matched with him.


	7. Cadia's Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Word Bearers finally reach the end of the Pilgrimage.  
> When they're finally alone, Aquillon give Aeris something really singular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I've followed the lore as closely as possible.  
> Some little lines are taken from "The first heretic", by Aaron Dembski-Bowden.

Three years.  
Three years have passed since the companies left Colchis, all of them reaching the Imperium's borders, all of them conquering with incredible strength and speed. Only one thing has changed: Lorgar and Aeris now traveled with the Serrated Sun company, with the ones who helped the primarch rise on his feet that damned day. The first captain was left leading the 47th Expedition alone, for the first time.  
Five custodians accompanied the fleet, lead by the Oculi Imperator, Aquillon, but they knew nothing about the Legion's true intentions. 

Aquillon and the other custodians grew closer to some Word Bearers during those three years, but mostly they were particularly close to the primarch's wife, because they remembered seeing her in the Imperial palace. Secretly, they missed Terra and talking with her helped them feeling more comfortable.  
Lorgar wasn't displeased with it: the more time they spent with her, the less they were sticking their noses in the Legion's affairs. 

After three years, the primarch was finally close to the answers he yearned so much. They found what many years laster will be called the Eyes of Terror: a giant warp anomaly, an ugly violet eye, pulsing powers.  
Lorgar knew they were at the end of their Pilgrimage, for the stars they saw, every constellations, everything was exactly like the old Colchisian maps, papers drawn by ancient prophets of the Old Ways and now they all were seeing those drawings on the stars, everything was in place.

Near the Eye, there was a planet. Lorgar and some astartes, lead by the Master of the Serrated Sun, Deumos, landed on the planet, along with one custodian, Vendatha, as Aquillon insisted on having at least one custodian always near the primarch.

The primarch forbidded Aeris to land with them. She wasn't pleased with it, of course, but they couldn't know exactly what was on the planet and Lorgar wanted to protect her at all costs. 

After a few hours, the first news from the planet were about the general population: many bands of barbarians with violet eyes lived on the surface of the planet they called Cadia. 

Aeris was observing Cadia from orbit when Aquillon approached her. 

"Lady Aeris", he said, walking near her. 

She turned her head and smiled gently, hiding her serious expression once again, "Oculi Imperator".

"There is something I must tell you". 

"Go on, then". She turned from the thick glass. 

"Not here". He didn't turned his eyes from hers. They were in one of the highest deck of the ship and the astartes in grey where everywhere, it was nearly impossible to find Aeris alone without at least two of her sons in the same room. 

She nodded lightly and walked away, letting him guide her into his personal chamber, under the suspicious eyes of the Word Bearers.  
The room was empty and small, it has space only for the bed and a little metal table.

"It's the first time you ask me for a private talk. Is something wrong?", she crossed her arms after the custodian closed the door.

"The Emperor, beloved by all, wanted me to give you something, without anyone else knowing". Aquillon walked near the table and knelt under it. After a while he rose again and turned toward the woman with a little wooden box on his hand. It was finely decorated with Imperial symbols and words spoken directly by the Master of Mankind.

Aeris watched the little box, studying it for a little, then opened it with her slim fingers. Inside there was a beautiful golden knife, its handle was fully decorated with words and two Imperial Aquila at its sides, the blade seemed to shine on its sharpened side.  
She stood silent, observing the beautiful blade without daring to touch it.

"He wants you to keep it", Aquillon said.

"Do you know why?", she didn't turned her eyes off the blade. The custodes shaked his head, fixing then his eyes on the woman again.

Gently, Aeris took the knife with her hands. It was very heavy, she thought while admiring its fine beauty. A work like this could only be compared to the amazing works of art forged by the primarch of the Emperor's Children, Fulgrim the Phoenician.

"He gave this blade only to you", the custodes paused for a second. "I fear He wants you to use it for some reasons. Should I worry for your life? Or is this a sign that Primarch Lorgar will not be able to avoid censure?".

Aeris raised her eyes on him, clearly not pleased by his words. "Aurelian is working hard to please Him. You don't have to worry about him".

"Then, what's the meaning of this?".

She returned her gaze on the blade, still holding it in her hands. Silence was all they heard for many seconds.

"He doesn't want anyone know about this. Considering that you spend much of your time with the Primarch, the safest place for this blade is here in my chamber".

Aeris nodded and put the knife back inside its box. Aquillon closed it, never diverting his gaze from hers.  
She was serious now, lost in her thoughts.

After a while, Aquillon finally turned from her and hid the wooden box again. "Don't play games you cannot control, Lady", he said while approaching her.

The woman smiled, amused by his words, "Bold of you to think I can't control my games".

"I know for sure that you can't control everything".

Her smile grew more like a smirk, her golden burning eyes fixed on the custodes' ones. "I've never lost on Terra, I'm sure you remember".

Aquillon nodded lightly once in front of her. "But we're not inside the Imperial Palace anymore", with this words he erased the space between their lips, gently kissing her.

It lasted just a few seconds, she never moved, too surprised by his sudden behavior. After this, he slowly inclined his head and walked out of the chamber, leaving the woman alone.

Her thoughts returned after a few seconds to the golden blade the Emperor gave her. 

"He knows". 

-

Lorgar spent many days on Cadia, leaving just a few messages for his wife.  
When he finally returned on orbit, only the Captain Argel Tal and the Chaplain Xaphen walked behind the primarch.  
Something has happened.

Immediately after their return, Lorgar sent the Orfeo's Lament ship inside the Eye, wanting his Serrated Sun company to look inside the warp anomalies.  
Of course, this was the lie he told the custodians.

During their first night together after the primarch return from Cadia, he told Aeris what he saw on the planet: the barbarians talked the same language of Colchis, they followed the same rituals that once were made on Colchis, before Lorgar could spread the Emperor's Word.  
And then, at last, he told her about Inghetel's Ascension: she was a human woman who was awaiting for Lorgar to finally land on the planet, so that she could be his guide toward the truth. She performed an old ritual, exactly like the ones of the Old Ways of Colchis. Three Word Bearers died during the ritual, fighting against Vendatha to protect their Primarch. In the end, Argel Tal killed the custodian and the barbarians used his body as the last sacrifice for the ritual.

Lorgar seemed lost in his memories while describing what happened next. He said Aeris he could hear their laughters, their voices calling him more than ever. He could hear the Gods calling him.  
Inghetel's body was then destroyed by invisible force and she reborned like the Primordial Truth's Emissary: her new body was monstrous, four arms and a long snake-worm like tail.  
The primarch told his wife what Argel Tal and his brothers truly did in the warp: they haven't just gathered informations about the warp, but Inghetel herself was guided them, showing them the truth about the universe, about the warp and about the Gods.

Aeris clenched her firsts when Lorgar told her that he would be the next one to be lead inside the Eye, so that The Ascended could show him what truly lay behind the Emperor's lies.

"I don't want you to go", she said.

Lorgar smiled, gently. "Do you fear for me? No need to, I'll be alright. This is what I was waiting for all this time and you know it. I want to know the truth".

She kept quiet. She couldn't have changed his mind on this matter, but she was worried. When the Serrated Sun company returned from the Eye, they were in terrible conditions: during the few seconds they were gone, they lived for seven months inside the warp, the whole human crew died immediately and they had to eat their bodies and the corpses of their fallen brothers to survive. Only a third of them made it out of the Eye, and they all have changed. Their soul are haunted, was what Aeris first thought when seeing them.

-

Argel Tal was kept inside his chamber in isolation, like the rest of his company, and Lorgar passed most of his time with him, writing everything Argel Tal told him about his travel in the Eye.  
The Urizen told nothing to Aeris about this, he only let her read his papers when she was alone, without anyone noticing. 

Inghetel spoke to Argel Tal about the future, and the astartes told his father this too: Horus will become Warmaster and will lead the forces of chaos against his own brothers.

"No, no. This.. I can't bear all of this. I need Erebus here.. I need Kor Phaeron. No, I need my wife here", Lorgar was completely shocked by his son's revelations. Brother against brother, sons against father. He loved his brothers too much even if they didn't share the same feeling for him. He remembered how much he was heartbroken when knowing about his two missing brothers being purged for their sins and now he had to know this. 

"They're too far from here. And we will tell you something more".  
'We', inside Argel Tal now were living two souls, his own and something he took with him from the Eye. "Neither of them will accept the truth we bring you. The first captain has always hidden his true beliefs behind false smiles and Erebus just drools in the sight of power. Lady Aeris-", the words died in his throat.  
Lorgar lifted him from the ground, his hand on his neck. 

"Watch you mouth when speaking of my mentors, beast, and don't you dare disrespecting Lady Aeris with false accuses, is that understood?". Lorgar pushed him against the metal wall and Argel Tal fell on the ground, a grin on his face.

"She has always known about this", the second beastly voice came out again from the astartes' lips. "Maybe not everything, but she knows. If you don't trust me, my lord, you can ask your first chaplain". He rose again, painting.  
"Inghetel can see many futures but.. She can't see anything regarding your wife except for one thing", he sat again, grinning. "Lady Aeris is the one who will kill the Ascended with the Emperor's powers". 

The primarch's expression became more serious. He kept quiet for long before speaking again, "Wipe that grin from your face and continue your tale. Control yourself, captain".

Aeris was reading Lorgar's papers inside their chamber with only some candles lighting the room when the primarch suddenly walked in. He carefully closed the door before approaching the woman that in the mean time rose up, facing him.

"Aurelian", she said with a sweet smile on her red lips.

"You lied to me". The primarch wore a lightly sad and disappointed expression on his beautiful golden face.

She kept quiet, her smile fading.

Lorgar stopped right in front of her. "You already knew about all of this, isn't it?".

She shaked her head, "How could I know about this?", she gestured to his papers.

"What have you told my first chaplain?". He didn't move, watching his wife with his deep, sad grey eyes.

After several seconds of silence, she sighed. "Aurelian, I didn't knew what lies in the Eye, not all of this at least. But.. It's true, I already knew that something else was out there. I've never lied to you, I've just kept quiet about it because I wanted to protect you".

"Protect me? This are the answers I wanted since the Emperor forced my sons to their knees and now I know you've always kept this from me", he clenched his fists. "I've lead my sons till the universe's border, I've let them enter the Eye and just now my dear son tell me you've always hide the truth from me. Tell me why, Aeris".

Silence surrounded them once again. Lorgar was clearly angry and disappointed, while she stood quiet, looking at him with calm eyes. Aeris raised her hands, touching his husband's face with gentle touches. "All I knew was that the Emperor is not the strongest force in the universe. I knew nothing else, Aurelian, I swear. Even if I told you about it, nothing would have changed and you know it better than I do".

Lorgar fixed his unsure eyes on her, letting her moving closer to him. Many thoughts were running inside his mind, "Is there something else I should know?". 

Aeris caressed his cheeks then his head, trying to comfort him. "No".

He knew deep inside that she was lying to him and kept watching her, his eyes nearly trembled with sadness. 

She noticed his expression and moved her hands away from him. She took his hand with hers and gently bowed to kiss his fingers. Lorgar didn't hide his surprise.  
When she raised her eyes on his again, she finally talked. "I'll never betray you, Aurelian, but I want you to know that everything I do it's only for you". 

On his lips slowly grew a beautiful smile, one of the most delightful sight she has ever seen. He moved her toward himself and gently kissed her on her head, hugging her while his eyes were slowly filled with tears. 

When Lorgar returned from the Eyes, they finally traveled back near the Imperium and the two of them returned to the 47th Expedition fleet along with the custodes.  
Before they left, the Word Bearers completely destroyed Cadia and all its populations. They couldn't leave any signs of what happened there.

-

After 47 years, finally everything was ready: the Word Bearers chaplains were in every legions whispering their truths and lies to everyone, thanks to the aftermath of the Council of Nikaea.  
Their net was finely built, the conspiracy wanted by Lorgar and created by his closest sons was finally complete.  
Erebus stood now at the Warmaster's side, exactly where he needed to be.  
Everything was in place. 

And now it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically all of my friends don't know a little sneaky thing: it's not practically 100% confirmed (but it is theoretically) that the whole thing of the Counsil of Nikaea was planned by the Word Bearers.  
> Guilliman himself says that, since librarians would have been strong af against daemons and warp-shit, it seemed like the Counsil was planned to happen by someone. Considering that after the Edict, the Word Bearers sent many chaplains into the others legions to teach them the role of chaplain as a substitute for librarians, I think it's pretty obvious who did it.  
> Basically: they assured themselves to have astartes in every legions and they made sure that, during the war, the Imperium couldn't use its stronger weapons against chaos-shits (librarians).
> 
> (During the Heresy, the Lion even killed one of his men because he wanted to use librariarns to fight daemons, defying the Edict, and that poor astartes didn't wanted his Primarch to go against the rules) 
> 
> Really a good evil job.


	8. Istvaan V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle on Istvaan V has began, but Argel Tal couldn't hide his surprise when seeing the Night Lords joining their side.  
> Aquillon deal with Aeris after finding out the Word Bearers' treachery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we see Konrad's wife.

Istvaan III.  
The Warmaster, along with the primarchs of the Emperor's Children, the World Eaters and the Death Guard, has finally revealed his treachery to the whole Imperium.

The Emperor Himself ordered seven legions to fight against his traitorous sons on Istvaan V.  
While the Raven Guard, the Salamanders and the Iron hands fought on the surface of the planet, reinforcement finally came, only to reveal how much the seeds of corruption were spread inside the Legions: the loyalist legions have been betrayed, backstabbed. Four more legions revealed their true allegiance to the cause of the Warmaster: Word Bearers, Night Lords, Iron Warriors and Alpha Legion merciless slaughtered the loyalists legions they had originally come to reinforce. 

Lorgar himself fought on the planet, watching with infinite sadness his brothers fighting each other. He watched as Fulgrim decapitated his most closest brother Ferrus Manus.  
The Word Bearers' primarch never got along with his brother with iron hands, but it didn't mean he hated him. Watching him die caused Lorgar to tremble a little, doubts running inside his mind. Brother against brother, this wasn't what he planned to do. Even if most of his brothers detested him for his weakness, he never wished to see them die. 

Lorgar remembered Inghetel's words. She saw his death many times, in many different ways and places. Already once he defied fate: when Magnus and Leman fought on Shrike, he stepped in, stopping them. The Primordial Truth's Emissary clearly stated that the two of them would have slain him in their duel if he dared to interfere, but nothing of that happened. 

Once again, he found himself in front of destiny: Inghetel told him that if he ever fight against his brother Corax, he'll die.  
But this didn't stopped him, nor did his first captain. They had found Gods to worship, but they weren't enslaved by them: his life was his own.  
He charged against his brother in a battle he couldn't win. 

Aeris was on orbit, inside the De Profundis, where she stood inside her chamber, near the Blessed Lady's one.  
She didn't wanted to see anyone, isolating herself inside the room and observing the planet from the small thick glass. 

The Custodians were on other ships, having 'casually' found some problems during their travel in the warp. They had no idea of the treachery that was happening on Istvaan V, but they would soon find out.

-

_Argel Tal didn't hide his surprise when seeing his brothers from the Night Lords legion joining them during their meetings before attacking the loyalist forces on Istvaan V._

_Konrad Curze kept quiet while Lorgar was speaking to his brothers and their sons. None of the primarchs' wives were there, or near enough to be seen by the hologram._

_Aeris stood near Lorgar, but keeping her distance, remaining in his shadow with her proud attitude and burning golden eyes. She noticed her son's surprise and talked, only to be heard by him and a few other Gal Vorbak.  
"Is it all right, my dear son?". _

_The Chapter Master stood still, wearing his helmet, hiding the object he was staring at. "I didn't thought the Night Lords would ever join us", he whispered, only to hear her giggling._

_"You underestimate your mother, Argel Tal"._

_He kept quiet again, thinking._

_The truth was that Aeris was close to Konrad's wife. They knew each other well, the two women respected each other for their own capabilities._

_The Night Lords' mother was a tall woman, probably the tallest between her sisters, but she was also the thinnest. She has pale white skin and completely black eyes, exactly like her sons and her husband, only one feature was different: white-silver and long hair. The gothic beauty was usually quiet, she liked to watch and study the reactions of the person in front of her.  
During their time in the Imperial Palace, the two of them met many times, but only in their last days they formed a true bound of sisterhood._

_Konrad gave her the Nostraman name of Elisheza, which means 'white blood', but her sisters knew her as Elizabeth._

_Aeris was not a fool, during her years on Terra she studied her sisters, creating bonds with many of them built on respect, needs or simply sympathy. She knew she needed allies, as you never know what could happen._

_Elizabeth didn't care about building bonds with her sisters, she actually dislike many of them. However, when she finally found out Aeris' true nature, she couldn't help but admire her: Aeris amused her._

_Aeris liked her sister's rational mind, her constant analysis of the person she met and her hidden sadistic nature. Elizabeth, on the other hand, felt that they were similar: they both acted like noble women only to hide their true nature and thoughts. The Gothic beauty has a natural gift for understanding the true face of everyone she talked to, and she couldn't help but enjoy Aeris' personality._

_It has been easy for Aeris to talk to her sister about Lorgar's intentions, she perfectly knew that Elizabeth loved such conspiracies, especially when she understood where it would have lead. Elisheza herself was the first to inform her husband about the incoming Civil War, knowing how to convince him even if Konrad immediately liked the idea._

_Argel Tal stood quietly, lost in his thoughts, observing his mother while listening to Lorgar's words.  
_

__-_ _

__When the custodians finally arrived, it was already too late.  
They boarded De Profundis, allowed by Argel Tal's order while he was still on the surface of Istvaan V. They soon discovered the truth: they found out immediately what happened, they have been betrayed and they had to report the Emperor about this, but first they had to find more details about this treachery. Aquillon knew that on board there were both Aeris and the Blessed Lady. He clenched his fists at the thought of her betraying them, in fifty years she told him nothing about all of this._ _

__"Who do we interrogate?", one of his brothers asked._ _

__"Lady Aeris and their Blessed Lady are on this ship. Let's find them", the Occulis Imperator answered._ _

__

__Aeris was waiting in her chamber. She clearly heard the custodians walking toward her room, she heard the shots and heard Cyrene being lethally wounded by Aquillon and still she waited. She couldn't fight or oppose them in any ways, so she patiently waited for them, still standing before the thick glass and watching the planet before her._ _

__Aquillon broke in, behind his tall figure were standing his bothers. He watched the woman without hiding his rage and waved a hand to his brothers. "You will wait outside"._ _

__They weren't pleased with the order, but followed it anyway. The custodians walked outside and one stood there while the other two walked on the halls, seeking for other evidences of treason._ _

__Aquillon put down his weapon while approaching the woman who was gazing at him, her arms crossed and a serious expression on her pale face._ _

__"You knew and you didn't revealed anything. You're guilty of treason", he said._ _

__Aeris only smiled gently. "You're wrong, Occulis Imperator"._ _

__He stopped._ _

__"I knew and I helped them", she grinned._ _

__Aquillon clenched his fists and walked in front of her.  
He hit her, sending her on the ground. She didn't cried out, but tears were already falling through her cheeks because of the immense pain she was feeling. Her hand rise to her sore red cheek and felt her hot blood already dripping from some scratches the custodes caused her with the hit. _ _

__"I should kill you for what you've done, but you'll come with us to Terra"._ _

__She started to laugh despite the pain, loud, amused by his words. "You will never reach Terra"._ _

__Aquillon grabbed her by her throat, lifting her, squeezing his hand while she gasped for air. His other hand on his back, revealing the beautiful golden blade the Emperor gifted her fifty years before._ _

__"You don't deserve such gift", he said while tracing her face's features with the blade, creating many wounds.  
Aeris couldn't speak, still trying to breathe while keeping her hands on his in a weak attempt to free herself. _ _

__The custodes left her throat and she felt immediately on the ground, coughing. After a few seconds he took her wrists with one hand, blocking her on the ground with her arms near her head. He positioned himself on her and started tracing her figure with the blade, cutting her black robes and leaving wounds on her arms, breast and stomach._ _

__Soon all that remained of her robes was only useless fabric, leaving her basically naked under the custodian in full armor._ _

__Aquillon pressed the blade on her breast, on her heart. "I should kill you right now. You betrayed us, the Imperium and the Emperor"._ _

__Aeris grinned, "I told you that I know how to play these games. You underestimated me and now you will pay the consequences"._ _

__The custodian pressed more the blade, letting it getting near her pulsating heart. Her body was weak and frail, he had to control himself or it would take nothing for him to kill her._ _

__She clenched her teeth in pain but then smiled again. He hated that smile. "You're doing it again. The more time you waste here and the more chances are that you will die before speaking with your beloved Emperor about all of this"._ _

__She was right and he knew it, the Word Bearers would soon return on the ship. Aquillon rose on his feet and freed her only to hit her again with his fists. Just after a few hits her body was covered in violet stains.  
She couldn't move anymore, too much pain. The custodian lifted her on his shoulder and walked out of the room. "Let's go". _ _

__

__The custodians boarded the Rising Sun exactly when Argel Tal and his brothers boarded De Profundis. The captain of the Gal Vorbak found out that more of half of the crew has been slaughtered, he heard Cyrene speaking her last words before dying and the primarch's wife was nowhere to be found.  
He wanted the custodians dead.  
Erebus ordered him to bring them still alive to him, but Argel Tal couldn't care less, nor his brothers. _ _

__He ordered the near ships to fire immediately toward the Rising Sun and so they did, causing it to fall on the surface of Istvaan V._ _

__When the Word Bearers landed again on the planet, they walked near the destroyed gunship, hunting their prey._ _

__During the fall, Aquillon did his best to protect the woman, they needed her alive. Once the ship finally stopped, they had to get out immediately but they couldn't bring her in the middle fight, so Aquillon left her laying unconscious inside the ship, covered by his own red robe. Then, they walked out, hiding under one broken wing of the gunship, waiting for their fight with the Word Bearers, once their friends, to begin._ _

__-_ _

__"My lord"._ _

__Argel Tal's words immediately reached his Primarch's ears. Lorgar approached him with only a few faster movements, his face distorted by disbelief and worry._ _

__The Crimson Lord was holding the unconscious woman on his arms. Even if covered by the red custodes' robe, it was clear that her condition was really bad: her arms were covered in blood and wound, exactly like her face.  
Lorgar's hands trembled at this view, while taking her into his own arms. He could feel her heart slowly beating. _ _

__"We should bring her to an apothecary, sire", Erebus said, standing near his Primarch, speaking the thoughts of every Word Bearers in the room._ _

__"No need", Lorgar responded before walking away from them. He stopped right before walking out of the deck, "Argel Tal"._ _

__The Crimson Lord tensed a little. "Yes, my lord?"_ _

__"I'm sorry for your lost. But I'll find a way to properly thank you for saving my wife", with this words, Lorgar walked away, bringing Aeris to the temple's deck._ _

__He left her on the altar, gently caressing her face for a while, then moved to her robe, undressing her._ _

__Something felt on the ground._ _

__Lorgar left the red robe and looked at his feet, seeing a beautiful shining blade. He lowered himself to take it, but stopped his hand just a few centimeters from the knife.  
It was finely made, golden Imperial symbols decorating the whole blade, but more than that, the primarch felt the powers inside it. That little weapon contained the mighty powers of the Emperor. _ _

__Wearing a serious and doubtful expression, he stood there studying the blade without touching it, Inghetel's words coming to his mind once more: "She is the one who will kill me wielding your father's power"._ _

__After a few more seconds, he took the blade, covering it first with the red fabric that was previously covering his wife. Lorgar moved the blade a side, putting it near the altar before kneeling._ _

__He took one of Aeris' hand with his owns and started chanting prayers to the Gods._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to spend more words on Elizabeth, but unfortunately this story doesn't see her as main character. Plus, GlitterVomit is already writing the Primarch's Wives serie so I don't want to write anything more than this single ff about this AU.
> 
> P.s. In case you don't know: GlitterVomit has already written a story about Konrad's wife and I really recommend you to read it!


	9. Archpriest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warmaster summons his brothers on board the Vengeful Spirit four days after Istvaan V. 
> 
> Lorgar has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the end.  
> Here we meet Angron's partner (more notes at the end about this). 
> 
> Little thing I want to share with you: I used to really dislike Lorgar but then I casually found a book called "Aurelian", by ADB, and boom, my love bloomed from this. (I'm writing this because this chapter recalls the meeting between the traitorous primarchs and what Lorgar do to Fulgrim as it's written in that book)

Four days after Istvaan V, the Warmaster had summoned his brothers on the Vengeful Spirit to talk about their next moves.

On board, not all Primarchs were present: Konrad Curze was still on the Nightfall, his flagship, exactly as Mortarion and only the Gods knew where Alpharius really was. However, as a sign of alliance between the traitorous legions, the primarch of the 8th and the primarch of the 14th had sent their own wives on the Vengeful Spirit, escorted by two of their sons. Alpharius' partner was nowhere to be seen.

The women were waiting on the deck, talking to each other or with their husbands. Not everyone was still on board and the Warmaster himself wasn't in the room with them, giving some last orders to his sons and talking with his wife before letting his brothers enter the council room.

The only sister who wasn't in the room with her husband was Fulgrim's bride. The primarch of the 3rd stood elegantly near the door, smiling at his brothers.

Aeris was the last woman to walk in, escorted by the First Chaplain, Erebus. She saw Elizabeth sitting alone, only with two Night Lords next to her, and decided to approach her. The Gothic beauty smiled and rose up when noticing her sister.  
"Finally", she said with her usual calming voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, sister", Aeris responded.

"Your husband is late". It wasn't hard to recognize the source of such strong and growling voice: the primarch of the 12th, Angron, was watching at her with crossed arms.

"He was meditating. Don't worry, he'll join us soon". She forced a light smile, through it was obvious she didn't wanted to speak with him.

"We're only wasting time here", Angron growled and walked away, followed by his first Captain, Kharn, leaving only his wife behind.

Angron's partner was born and raised to be a fighter, exactly like Leman's and Ferrus' wife, but she was way more brutal than her sisters. The woman wore a red armor, barely decorated with golden spikes and what wasn't covered by her armor was covered in scars. She was tall, almost like Aeris, but has many many more muscles. On her back she has two axes, smaller than normal axes, each of them bound with still bloody chains that reached the woman's arms.

Kassandra has a really fascinating way of fighting: the chains were tightly bound to her arms, during the fights she used her axes to kill everyone in her way but she wasn't big like her husband or tough like him so she has to avoid stonger enemies to get too near, for this reason she used her chains bound to the end of her axes.  
It was truly a blessing to witness such combat skills: when fighting against farther enemies she was like a dancing goddess of war, moving her arms and letting the chains be like extensions of her own body, her axes killing and wounding everyone they hit. 

Aeris remembered seeing her in the training room all the times and sincerely admired her sister's skills. Kassandra, exactly like her husband, only valued strength above all and wasn't really found of Aeris for many years, at least until she learned what she did to the Damned Primarch's wife. 

Kassandra approached her two sisters, a grin on her bronze features. "I've heard of what you did to that damned witch. Not bad", she said. 

Aeris smiled, amused now. "I knew you would have enjoyed it, Kas". 

Kassandra moved her big hand on her sister's shoulder, as a sign of greeting between battle sisters, "Still weak, you should train more". 

Elizabeth's smile never faded, but now it was her turn to speak, "I'm sure you would love to train her yourself". 

The warrior woman started laughing, moving her hand away from her sister, "I fear I would kill her the first day". 

Aeris sighed, dramatically faking her annoyance. "Sisters, I'm still here", she smiled when the other two started giggling.

Some second after the Warmaster entered the room, bringing his wife next to himself. Horus smiled, proud in his black and golden armor. "My dear brothers and sisters, we're finally ready to start this meeting. Please, follow us".

Horus turned his back to the presents and walked inside the council room again, taking his place on the throne, his wife sitting right next to him.  
The Warmaster's consort looked exactly like a queen: black hair tied behind her head, her skin was paler than the last time Aeris saw her, wearing a beautiful black dress decorated with golden lines and a rare scarlet crystal on her neck, a personal gift from her husband.

Aeris sat near Lorgar's place, they had their seats at the Warmaster's right side, between him and the Iron Warrior's primarch. Perturabo sat, keeping silent as his wife moved next to him. Since those two first met, Aeris has never see them separated from each other.

Elizabeth took her seat and next to her Konrad's hologram appeared, exactly like Mortarion's imagine activated when his wife took her seat.

Alpharius' image was clear and without any kind of interferences, but he was wearing his helmet, his partner nowhere to be seen. Mysterious as always.

The last ones to reach the council room were Magnus and Nephthys, both projecting their psychic images inside the room from a very far place. The woman avoided Aeris' golden eyes with rising rage, still remembering that day on Colchis.

After a few seconds Lorgar arrived, wearing his full armor and taking his weapon with him. His brothers greeted him while he reached his position next to the Warmaster.

"You're late", Angron grinned. Lorgar paid him no attentions.

"Finally, my dear brothers, we're meeting to discuss our next moves", Horus smiled, his eyes were darker. "Our victory on Istvaan V was just the start, now we must move on. Lorgar, I hope your meditations were worthwhile", he turned his eyes on his golden brother, only to find him being completely distracted.

"Lorgar, I'm growing weary of your continuous distractions", the Warmaster nearly growled.

Aeris stood proudly, only glancing at the Warmaster with serious eyes, while her husband couldn't take his eyes off from one of his brothers.

"You're not Fulgrim", were the only words leaving Aurelian's lips. 

Before any of his brothers could react, Lorgar has already struck Fulgrim's breastplate with his crozius, sending his brother on the ground.  
The air tensed while each primarchs and astartes reached for their own weapons, ready to advance toward their brothers. 

"Stay back", the primarch warned his brothers while keeping Fulgrim on the ground with his giant crozius. 

"Peace, Lorgar. Peace", Horus rose up from his Thorne and approached him, but stopped once near him, observing his brother with wide eyes, surprised.  
In the past years, the merest threat of a fight has been enough to calm Lorgar, as he has always hated useless conflicts. But now his brother was defying them all, keeping his weapon with both hands and a foot on the albino primarch, to keep him on the ground. 

"Stay back", Lorgar warned a second time.  
His brothers stood still, studying their 17th brother. Aeris was still on her chair, watching with calm eyes the scene before her. 

Horus lowered his voice now. "Lorgar, peace". 

"You already knew, isn't it?", Aurelian forced a smile. "What have you done?". 

Fulgrim tried to rose up, only to be hit by Lorgar's foot again, moaning as he was forced on the ground. He hissed, "You think you can do-".

"One more word and I'll destroy you", Lorgar didn't even looked at his fallen brother, while forcing his foot on his broken breastplate, pushing its broken pieces inside the Primarch's chest. 

The Warmaster sighed and waved a hand at his brothers. "I'll deal with this. Go now brothers, I'll summon you again after I'm done talking with our brother".

Angron growled, clearly annoyed. "We're delaying over nothing. Let the fanatic claim what he wants, we have a war to make".

"Go, Angron". After Horus' words, the primarchs of the 12th and the 4th walked out of the room, along with their partners. 

"Brother, we're on the other side of the galaxy. Projecting our wills here requires a lot of strength, remember it next time", Magnus gave a last glance at his brother before disappearing with his wife. 

Only five persons remained in the room in the end: Lorgar, still keeping Fulgrim on the ground with his foot, Horus sighing at that view and the two sisters, both still sitting in front of the giant metal table, but carefully watching the scene. 

Lorgar aimed his weapon at Horus. "Have you send them away to tell me some kind of secret? Do you think they won't suspect anything? If you think I'll leave you tell the tale of my insanity to help with our deception, you're misleading yourself".

Horus sighed, "Why have you hit our brother, Lorgar?". 

"This is not our brother. I can see the truth and surely Magnus and his wife sensed the same".

In the end, Horus nodded. "Yeah, that's not our brother".

"I know what it is. But why have you allowed this to happen?", Lorgar rested his weapon near Fulgrim's head.

"I've done nothing, brother. Fulgrim himself is responsible for this, I'm just dealing with the aftermath of what he did", Horus studied his brother, carefully speaking. "Why do you even care? Fulgrim has always despited you".

"This is against natural order, fool. Where is the harmony in this? A living soul destroyed because this wretch wanted a material body. This is not what the Gods want, Horus. They want willing allies, not mortal shell being used by such lower daemons".

Horus stood quiet, not even responding to Lorgar's insult. 

The thing inside Fulgrim's body wanted to rise again and tried to move, but Lorgar hit it again. The daemon tried to dissuade him, speaking inside his mind but this only caused the primarch to grew more angry. With his powers, Lorgar wounded his body, causing Fulgrim to spit blood

"You're killing him", said Horus. 

"It's not 'him'. And if I wanted it dead, I would have already killed it". 

"Lorgar, peace". The Warmaster tried again, moving his hand to his brother's shoulder. 

\+ Remove your hand, Horus+, were the only words Lorgar spoke to his brother's mind. Horus immediately moved his hand away, keeping his eyes on him. 

"You've changed". 

-

Lorgar has left the room with his wife, Magnus requesting to talk with him. 

"I have to talk with my brother Magnus and I think it's best if you aren't with me after what you have done", he said before entering his chamber. 

Aeris giggled a little, "Don't worry. I'll wait for you while spending some time with my sisters".

Lorgar nodded lightly and walked inside the chamber. She remained there for a few seconds, lost in her thoughts, but then smiled and walked toward the room where her sisters were waiting. 

-

During the following meeting with Horus and Angron, it has been decided that the World Eaters would have joined half of the Word Bearers' legion in their mission into the galactic east. 

After, Lorgar wanted to settle the problem with that thing inside the body of his brother. He organized his warriors to make a sudden attack at the Emperor's Children fleet, taking them like hostages inside their own ships so that they wouldn't be able to help their Primarch when he had to face Lorgar.  
The plan worked perfectly well and Aurelian was able to speak with that thing without being interrupted by his brother's sons. 

After many hours, the daemon told Lorgar the truth about Fulgrim and guided him inside the theater on the Pride of the Emperor, the 3rd legion's flagship. 

There, Lorgar finally found his brother.  
Fulgrim's soul was bound inside his beautiful painting, a fine work of perfection. 

The primarch smiled and thanked the daemon, still warning him that when the right moment will come, it won't be able to remain inside his brother's body anymore.  
They walked out of the room, leaving the painting and the primarch in the darkness. 

-

_Lorgar was holding his wife's hand, while kneeling before the altar she was resting on. The primarch has been praying for hours, listening to the Gods' words, seeing with their own eyes what the future holds.  
The woman's body was already completely healed, thanks to Lorgar's powers. _

_He rose on his feet, caressing her hand, watching every details on her features while she was still unconscious. Lorgar moved a hand to her cheeks, to her hair, at last to her lips.  
Lost in his thoughts, he couldn't help but admire her. He recalled everything they did together, remembering every details, every looks she gave him, every actions she made.  
On Monarchia Aeris had proven her courage, strength and stubbornness. In the months after she never showed any sign of weakness or submission.  
Lorgar smiled, he was so proud of her. _

_Feeling his hand being weakly squeezed, he turned his attention to her again.  
Aeris slowly opened her golden eyes and smiled when seeing his husband.  
"Aurelian". _

_Lorgar smiled, a sweet and gentle curve on his lips.  
Aeris didn't moved. Quietly, she observed Lorgar's face: it was now covered by some deep scars, he truly looked like a warlord now. _

_"My dear, you're finally awake", his smile didn't fade._

_She moved her hand on his cheek, running the scars with her finger, "Who did this?"._

_Lorgar's smile grew even larger, but he didn't answered her. Instead, he had something to ask her. "Do you truly love me, Aeris?", while thinking, his smile slowly faded.  
He wanted to know why she was always by his side. All this time she has always tried to protect him, when it should have been his work. There was truly something she loved about him? Or was her attraction due only to how they created her? _

_Aeris moved her hand away from his face, thinking. She rose, sitting on the hard stone altar and faced him, "I do"._

_"Why?", he asked._

_Aeris remained still for some seconds, then spoke. "Because of what you are", she moved her hand on his cheek again, gently touching him._

_"You rarely look at your own well-being, always putting the others before you. You don't care about power, titles or control. All you care about is humanity's future", she touched him with both hands. "And I love this. Fighting for something bigger than us, searching for the Truth, seeking for a way to rise humanity to its highest potential"._

_He gave her one of his most beautiful smile, carefully and quietly listening to her words._

_"It's true, you aren't physically the strongest among your brothers, you don't have Magnus' mighty powers and your mind is not made to plan wars", she smiled, a little amused. "You're the most stubborn man I know but I'm all right with that. Even on Monarchia, I've never regretted being yours"._

_The primarch took her hands with his, caressing them with his thumbs._

_"I've already told you once and I'm telling you again that whatever happens, I'll be by your side. I'll protect you at every costs, Aurelian"._

_"It won't be necessary anymore", his touches on her hands became stronger._

_After a few seconds of silence, he rose his head toward her and kissed her, moving his hands to her back, touching her shoulders, her spine and then her butt.  
Their tongues met with savage passion, the primarch was leading the battle this time, towering over her.  
She was still completely naked while Lorgar quickly removed his robes, keeping their mouths together.  
Aeris moved her arms to his neck, clinging to him. _

_She broke the kiss, panting with red cheeks, but he didn't give her time to rest that he kissed her again, keeping one hand behind her head to force her.  
With the other hand he touched her breast, then moved between her legs. Feeling her tremble a little, Lorgar opened her legs wide with both hands and she broke the kiss again to breath.  
"Aurelian, wait-". _

_"No", the primarch took her hands with one of his, forcing her to lie down on the altar again while he climbed on top of her, keeping her hands near her head._

_With the other hand he lifted her waist, bringing it closer to his already hard staff.  
Aeris was surprised by his behavior but desire was already running through her veins. She moved her hips, rubbing her womanhood against his staff._

_Lorgar entered with one powerful thrust, causing the woman to gasp for breath in surprise. She was very tight for he hasn't prepared her properly, but even while feeling pain, Aeris moved her hips, adjusting herself to him, she was overwhelmed by deside._

_"They're watching", he said lowering himself to kiss her neck, starting to move his hips._

_Aeris was already panting, spreading her legs more to let his thrusts go deeper. "They..?"._

_The primarch nodded, kissing her again while his thrusts became faster.  
"The Gods are here and they are watching us". _

_Her moans became louder as his strength and speed grew always more,  
"Aurelian-". _

_The words died in her throat as Lorgar kissed her again, forcing himself inside her mouth.  
"Let them see what unites us", he adjusted himself a little inside of her, then moved his hips again, thrusting in the way he knew she loved.  
"On Colchis, we married before my Father's statue. Now, we're marrying before the Gods' eyes"._

_He kissed her neck, biting her pale skin, leaving red marks. "Let them see that you're mine as well as I'm yours", he bit her neck again while her voice became more and more loud as he increased the speed and the strength of his thrusts._

_The primarch took her on the altar, mating with her until they both were exhausted and satisfied.  
Once they had finished, Lorgar touched her hair for a bit, giving her sweet kisses on her head. He got off the altar and she moaned when feeling him get out of her, his liquid dripping out of her. _

_He put his robes on and covered her with one grey robe, gently caressing her body.  
Aeris' strength has completely left her, she could just pant and lay down. _

_"Do you feel them?", he smiled while touching her hair._

_She closed her eyes, focusing on their surroundings then returned her golden eyes on him and nodded, "Yes. I sense them, Archpriest"._

_Lorgar smiled proudly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet priest boi has changed.
> 
> So, I personally love the game God of War, I've played all of them and Kratos' original weapons inspired me to write Kassandra's fighting style. (and I'm a huge fan of Assassin's Creed too so she has the same name of the female playable character from AC Odyssey. I love this kind of games and I was panicking because I couldn't find a cool name for Angron's wife: every name I have given to the Primarch's Wives has a specific meaning as I belive names to play a main role in a character's creation (and this is why each time I spend at least 30 minutes to find the right one, not talking about Aeris, which took me 1 fucking hour because nothing was good enough for her character) ). 
> 
> Ps. GlitterVomit has already written a story about Angron's wife and even this time I recommend you to read it!


	10. Nuceria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lorgar is performing his ritual to save his brother's life, Aeris has other things in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Erebus is basically in every scenes.

Half of the Word Bearers' fleet has been sent to Calth while the other half has joined the World Eaters.   
World after world burned because of the two traitorous legions, the Five Hundred World found themselves without protections against the Wrath of the 12th and the 17th.

The Fidelitas Lex was finally approaching Armatura, as other companies were slaughtering other worlds, with their brothers of the World Eaters. A planet of immense strategic importance, Armatura was home to both Ultramarines and Imperial Army training centers.   
Just a year ago the atrocities at Istvaan V and now Calth burned, the 13th were crippled and the Ruinstorm was born. 

During this months, Aeris has spent all her free time studying the old tomes of rituals and lore Lorgar gave her, she has even found someone who could help her exercising her psychic abilities.  
The woman enjoyed her sister's company and when Kassandra wasn't on the surface of some planet, slaughtering every thing she considered an enemy, Aeris was usually with her.

Kassandra told her sister about her husband: the nails were worsening Angron's conditions, he was close to his death. Aeris smiled gently, comforting her sister as she could.  
The two woman were now used to Kharn and Argel Tal's company, as they were always together, with or without their own primarchs. Unfortunately, Aeris noticed during all this time that Argel Tal was haunted by guilt: he hasn't been able to save the Blessed Lady.

Five days ago, Erebus has returned from Calth to the Fidelitas Lex with his own ship, Destiny's Hand. He has to inform his Primarch of what happened on Calth, but first he needed to rest and wait fot the right moment. 

"I've seen them all". The First Chaplain's words were soft and relaxed, but his voice was low and deep as usual.

"Have you seen something about me too?", Aeris gave Erebus a curious smile. He stood still, proud and amused, wearing just his black robes, but didn't answer her question.   
Silence ruled for many seconds inside the chamber, until she spoke again. 

"Then, what about Lorgar?". 

The shadow of a grin appeared on the first chaplain's lips. "Do you really want to know it?". 

Aeris only nodded in response. Before that half of the Legion left for Calth, lead by Kor Phaeron and Erebus, the two of them grew very close and were used to talk about their thoughts and their plans for the future. Of course, they both lied about something.   
It was their game: they talked and talked about many different matters, but in their truths there were many lies or many unsaid details. They enjoyed studying each other to understand if the other was lying or secretly learning what the other lied about or simply hid. 

"In all the Futures I've seen, we lost the war when we let him do whatever he wants". Erebus smiled, a little grin on his tattooed features. 

"Really? This break my heart", her amused smile clearly wasn't showing sadness or disappointment. 

"I think we're losing our grip on him. All the primarchs has been guided by us: Fabius used Fulgrim's insecurities and Typhon has convinced Mortarion many times, then you know about me and Kor Phaeron", Erebus took a sip from the glass. "You would be of great help".

Aeris smiled, "I'll think about it". 

Two days after, Lorgar summoned on board the Fidelitas Lex his brother Angron, who came along with Kassandra and the first captain Kharn. Inside the Peregrinus Basilicata, the golden primarch greeted them, standing next to his wife and Argel Tal. Only Lorgar and Aeris weren't wearing the armor.   
They spoke about their next moves and for the whole conversation, Aeris kept quiet on her chair behind Lorgar. 

Then, Erebus walked inside the chamber, informing his Primarch of Calth. Apparently they had left thousands of Word Bearers on Calth, destined to never receive any support and die there, after an Ultramarines counter-attack.

"Sire, Kor Phaeron calls for reinforcement", said Erebus, still kneeling.

Lorgar turned his head away, laughing. "Reinforcement?".

"The Ultramarines are pursuing our survivors". 

"That's what happens when you run away. He is dreaming if he belives that I'll whore ships to save him from a fate he worked so hard to earn", the primarch returned his eyes on the first chaplain. "Next time you see him, tell him that my lack of sympathy is the price of his failure".

Lorgar has truly changed, Aeris thought. 

Before leaving, Erebus asked about Signus Prime and the first chaplain's tone while speaking to his Primarch made Argel Tal almost losing his control. Raum, the daemon inside the Crimson Lord, felt his friend's rage and screamed against Erebus. Both of them have been stopped and calmed by the primarch, who just send away his son after a small explanation.  
Still, Aeris didn't say a word, only listening and observing them, even if Erebus' words secretly enraged her too.

"Argel Tal", Lorgar said once the first chaplain walked out of the Basilicata. "Erebus will soon make you an offer. Refuse it".

Argel Tal nodded. "I will, my lord".

Lorgar stood for some seconds, observing his wife with deep eyes, then returned to his brother, speaking again.

-

"He asked you for that?".

The first chaplain nodded, "Yes. Now, he wants me to bring back that useless bitch".

Aeris glance at him with a serious look. "Watch your mouth, first chaplain".

He just smiled and lowered his eyes, as a sign of respect, "But this is what you think too".

"What I think is that this won't bring anything good to us. We don't need her and if she returns, Argel Tal won't be the same", Aeris watched the world burning from the thick glass of her chamber.

"I've promised him to bring her back from the grave. I fear you'll have to deal with her", he smiled.

She sighed. "I don't care about her, I care about Argel Tal", the woman turned her golden eyes to him. "He saved me that day on Istvaan V, I own him. But I believe that if this goes on, he will lose it, he won't be able to control himself anymore, especially now that you're gonna bring her back to him".

Erebus rose on his feet, slowly approaching her, "I told him that Kharn will die on Nuceria, with a blade on his back".

"Then do what you must", she turned toward him, smiling. She lowered herself, adjusting her robes near her feet, only to rise again and face him.  
"But before you take it, I want you to know that you haven't seen all the possible Futures", Aeris handed him her golden blade, wrapped in some red fabrics.

He only smiled, arrogantly, and took the blade, careful not to touch it directly, "Now you're lying to yourself, my Lady".

"I never do".

With this, she left the room. 

-

Aeris personally asked the first chaplain to witness the ritual to bring Cyrene back to life and he gladly allowed it. During the whole process, she stood quiet, far from him, Argel Tal and Kharn, observing everything she could: the human slaves, the unknown words Erebus chanted, the disgust on Kharn's features. She wanted to study, to fully understand this kind of ritual without interfere with it in any ways. 

Kharn clearly said that all of this was madness. 

-

Cyrene, the Blessed Lady, was on board the Fidelitas Lex. In the few weeks she returned to live, just once she left the ship, landing on Nuceria with the primarchs to visit the palace, where Angron would have finally taken his revenge. 

Aeris instead didn't landed with them despite Kassandra's wishes: she didn't want to be disrespectful toward her or her husband, indeed she wanted to respect them not following them inside the palace. All of that was Angron's past and present, Nuceria is where the primarch was born and where he was raised, Lorgar landed with him because he was his brother, Kharn and the other World Eaters were there only for their father and Kassandra was Angron's partner. Aeris hasn't nothing to do with all of this, she wasn't truly close to Angron in any ways and this was something she believed was personal to him, for this reason she didn't want to interfere with them. 

Aeris remained on the surface of Nuceria, with her sons to guard her even if there was no need, as she was constantly escorted by Erebus.   
While the primarchs were gone, the first chaplain teached the woman some of the rituals he learned, even he one he used on Cyrene.   
It was clear that she has something in mind, but for now Erebus was proud to teach her what he knew without making questions, as the more time he spent with her and the more the Word Bearers loved him. Standing near Aurelian's wife was a blessing to everyone, but to be able to spend so much time with her was an honor only a few astartes could enjoy.

After many hours the primarchs returned, bringing the new of the Ultramarines attacking them. The Blessed Lady returned on board with some astartes, but Aeris convinced Lorgar to let her remain on Nuceria. Even if the primarch disagreed with that, he has still allowed her to remain with them, as he could feel her soul's sound always more intense, creating a crescendo a long side the warp's song. 

"Go, Erebus will take care of you", said Lorgar. 

The first chaplain nodded and took her in the safer place of the planet. 

Many hours after, Roboute Guilliman himself landed on Nuceria, crying out for vengeance toward his golden brother. 

And then, it started. 

From the place Aeris was, she could see the battle going on and she saw the primarch Angron desperately enraged with Guilliman, starting to fight him. Then, it rained. Blood. 

Aeris moved a hand before her to see that from the sky was truly raining blood. The sky was different. She returned her eyes on the primarchs and saw Lorgar standing still, chanting something she couldn't hear, while Angron and Guilliman fought before him. 

"Angron is ascending, isn't it?", she asked. 

Erebus nodded, without taking his eyes off the fight.   
The woman stood there, thoughts running inside her mind. 

"Erebus", she said before turning her back to the fight. "Help me with this". 

"Mh?", the first chaplain moved his eyes on the woman that was walking toward some praying human slaves.   
When the men and women noticed her, they instantly knelt down before them, crying tears of pure joy. 

"I need your help, friends. I need you to finally ascend in the Gods' realm, will you do it for me?", Aeris' smile was bright and gentle while moving her hands to bless them in the name of the Gods. 

"We'll do it! We will!", the women bowed down, crying and crawling near Aeris, worshipping her. The men did the same, without trying to touch her. 

As Erebus approached her, Aeris gently took one of the woman's hand and led them all to an open space.   
The humans knelt down in circle, praying and changing holy words for the Gods while cutting their hands with some pieces of glass, letting the blood fall on the ground, then drawing symbols with their own blood, creating a giant mark.   
They were back to their prayers soon. 

Aeris herself joined their chanting after some second, raising her hands toward the blood raining sky and focusing on the ritual, in her mind the object she desperately wanted to appear before her.   
Erebus crossed his arms, quietly watching her ritual. 

Soon, the humans started to cry out in pain, as they eyes bleed, and scratched their own throat until their whole body was covered in blood. While in pain, their screams didn't stop until the blood pools under their body met and mixed with the others'.  
At this point, they immediately stopped screaming, their mouth still opened in silent screams.

The blood pool before and under them suddenly burned, the flames higher than Aeris were consuming the bodies of the humans, who started to desperately moving their arms, some were beating their heads to the ground until death came for them.

The flames slowly disappeared, leaving a grotesque figure in their place: before Aeris was standing a tall grey daemon, four arms and a long snake like tail.  
The woman stopped her chanting, observing the horrible daemon before her, her golden eyes were burning with rage.

Erebus didn't dare to move, but looking at the daemon he immediately understood what was Aeris' intention. He smiled, amused, and approached her slowly.

"We finally meet, wife of the Favorite Son", the daemon said with a female voice.

"Erebus". Aeris didn't even responded to the daemon, moving her open hand toward the first chaplain.  
Erebus' grin grew larger while giving her the golden blade, wrapped in red fabrics.

The woman took the blade directly with her bare hand then turned her eyes on the daemon again.

"Inghetel", was the only word leaving Aeris' lips before she could touch the daemon with her blade.

Inghetel was waiting for this moment, she knew right from the start what the Gods had in mind for her, so she let the woman hurting her with the golden knife.  
Unfortunately, there was something the Gods didn't reveal her: Aeris wasn't going to kill her immediately, with just one hit, instead she wanted the daemon to suffer, to feel the Emperor's power devouring her from inside while hearing her unnatural screams joining the crescendo of the warp's song, while Lorgar was making his brother ascend.

The primarch clearly heard the new notes coming from kilometers away from him and, while praying for the Gods to let Angron ascend, he couldn't help but smile.

Aeris slowly moved the blade, wanting Inghetel to suffer more than anything before definitely killing her. The more pain she felt, the more the strings of the warp moved toward the ritual Lorgar was performing.

After many minutes, she gave her the killing blow and Inghetel body exploded, staining Aeris with her blood and meat. The daemon's soul was completely gone, destroyed by the Emperor's power.

Erebus clapped his hands, praising the woman. "Not bad, really. You've just killed a Neverborn".

Aeris watched the blood and the bodies of the humans who died during the ritual before her for a while then turned toward Erebus and gave him back the blade. 

"Do what you must, then return the blade to me". 

"I will, my Lady", the first chaplain smiled, slowly bowing before her. 

-

The Fidelitas Lex died during the battle on Nuceria and Guilliman had been forced to retreat with his legion because of the thing his brother Angron has become. 

Kharn wasn't pleased with his father's new form, he was rather worried about him and blamed Lorgar for it, even if the primarch of the Word Bearers' legion only did that to safe his brother's life. 

Lorgar burned trillions of lives during the war against the Five Hundred Worlds only to save his brother. 

-

"Tell me why you've done it", Aurelian's voice was hard and cold. 

"I had to. He would have slowly descended into madness and Kharn needed him out of his life to accept his fate", Aeris approached the primarch who was sitting before his desk. 

"I hear Erebus' words in your sentence". 

She stopped once before him but then smiled, her lips curved in a gentle and comforting smile.   
"This is what I've always believed. It's just a coincidence that he thought the same". 

"A coincidence?", Lorgar turned his eyes on her, not hiding his serious expression. 

Aeris knelt before him, taking one of his hand with hers, gently caressing it. 

"Why Inghetel?", he asked after many minutes of silence. 

She slowly raised her eyes on him, lightly smiling.   
"That daemon was only the first one. There are more who will burn, more who will suffer before their souls is completely destroyed".

"Why Inghetel?", Lorgar repeated. 

Aeris lowered her golden eyes again, watching her hands still holding his.

"Xaphen told me how the ritual has been performed when you were on Cadia. She touched you, she desperately clung to you naked like the bitch she was", she stopped for a second then returned her burning eyes on him. 

"You're mine, Aurelian. Keep it in mind". 

Lorgar sighed lightly, but then he couldn't help but smile at her. 

"You've still helped Erebus to kill my favorite son, I'll have to punish you for this", he wore a gentle smile on his face, while touching her hair.  
"And I forbid you to see Erebus again".

Her smile didn't fade, watching the Primarch's deep grey eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, she helped Erebus kill Argel Tal, giving him the golden blade that, with the Emperor's power, can kill the neverborns.
> 
> I like Argel Tal, everyone loves Argel Tal BUT, while reading Betrayer, when he said "Ok stfu Erebus and bring that woman back to me" I was like "MHHHHH but whyyyy". Truly a bad choice.  
> I wanted to write that scene too but this chapter was already too long.
> 
> Next chapter: a little fucker WB is gonna die because I hate him with all my heart and he deserves to die so much.


	11. Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lorgar's plan to kill the Warmaster has failed, Aeris decides to personally pay a visit to her sister Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horus and Fulgrim's wives in here.

"Aurelian".

Aeris' voice was low, her word weak. The woman stood there, red robes covering her thin body as she looked at her wounded husband.

Lorgar fixed his gaze on her, only to take his burning red eyes off her, watching absently before him while walking past her, not paying attention to her, approaching his chamber. His crimson armor was broken, especially the breastplate, and he was bleeding, his beautiful feature distorted in pain, anger and disappointment, stained with his own blood.

One of the Word Bearers following his lord stopped before the woman, lowering his head to show respect.  
"My lady, the primarch wish to be left alone right now. Is there something I can do for you?".

Standing still for many heart beats, her golden eyes were fixed on the astarter, but her mind was elsewhere.  
"Tell me what happened".

Aeris knew Lorgar's intentions. Before he could leave for the Vengeful Spirit, the Warmaster's flagship, he told her that something was wrong with Horus. After his fight with the primarch of the Space Wolves something has changed and Lorgar felt it in the tides of the warp, but first he wanted to make sure his beliefs were true, so he met with his brother's sons.  
The last thing she heard from him was his description of the Warmaster's conditions and his plan for their next moves.

Horus was strong, stronger that any other beings in the universe, the Gods have given him more power he could ever imagine, more than they ever gave to someone. And yet, even with all this power, he was weak. The Warmaster kept refusing to submit to the Powers and Lorgar knew that Horus will succumb to their thirst, he knew that Horus won't bring them to victory because they will consume him before the end. And he couldn't allow it.  
The _Truth_ has to triumph and Horus will never lead the war till the very end, he won't be able to win it, he won't be able to completely defeat what the Emperor has created. The Gods needed someone who will bring them victory.

The last thing Lorgar said to her through his psychic powers was his intention to take the Warmaster's place, though Aeris knew he would have never done it unless it was really necessary.

But now, it was clear that his plan has failed.

One name kept running into her mind: Layak Zardu, this was the name of the one who betrayed her husband on the Vengeful Spirit. 

Lorgar has been banished from the Warmaster's army and only the few Word Bearers following Layak were now at Horus' side. This could have been a problem, Aeris thought. 

But a smile grew on her lips. Yes, Lorgar wasn't allowed anymore to be near the Warmaster's fleet, but it didn't mean that she has to suffer his same fate. 

"My lady?", the astartes in crimson focussed his red burning eyes on the woman, studying her movements to see if she was all right, as he suddenly saw her smiling just a few moments after telling her of what happened on the Vengeful Spirit. 

Aeris looked at her son with a gentle smile. "My dear son, are you still willing to do me one favor?". 

The Word Bearer froze for a moment, his mother was always to kind to them, so humble, it was a blessing to be able to help her. He knelt before her.  
"I'll always be, my lady". 

She smiled. "Rise, you don't need to kneel before me".  
Again, the astarter felt that powerful feeling, the desire to kneel even more before her, surrounded by her warm powers, but he did as he was asked and rose to his feet. 

"I want to talk to my dear sister Morgana, the Warmaster's wife", she said. 

After a few minutes of silence, the astarter spoke. "My lady, our sire has just been-". 

Aeris moved a hand before her, stopping him from continuing his sentence. "I know, I know, but I hope this won't be a problem considering that I just want to meet with my sister".  
He didn't respond. 

"And I need you by my side. Will you escort me on the Vengeful Spirit, Kalta-Ar?", her gentle and bright eyes could have persuaded everyone, but he didn't need this, as he already swore to himself that he would have followed every order she could have given him. He nodded in response. 

"Good, then let's go". 

-

Kalta-Ar didn't hide his surprise when the Sons of Horus allowed them to board the Vengeful Spirit, but he warned his brothers to be ready in every moment to fight, as he couldn't completely trust the Warmaster's dogs and his fellow brothers on Horus' side considering what just happened to their lord. 

Once on board, some astartes in green welcome them with some rude manners, escorting Aeris and her five sons inside the ship, bringing them to the Warmaster's throne room.

There, Horus was sitting on his throne, a grin on his pale features, wearing his full armor of black and gold. His wife, Morgana, was standing right next to him. Both smiling, with a light grin, both keeping their proud and arrogant figures. 

Aeris stopped once in front of the throne, a gentle smile on her lips, hiding her true face as always. "I'm glad you've accepted my request, sister". 

Morgana was wearing a black, beautiful and intricate dress, decorated with golden lines to resemble her husband's armor. On her dark hair rested a golden little crown, full of scarlet red gems. Once again, Aeris couldn't have been more different from one of her sister, as Morgana inspired fear and respect, like a dark queen, while she was wearing her usual red robes, nothing more. 

"The priest's little wife. Have you already betrayed him too? Seems like it's something you like to do", Fulgrim's words were a mix of acid and sweet. The daemon prince of Slaanesh was lazily sitting near the throne, moving his long snake like tail.  
Aeris paid no attention to him. 

"What do you want to tell me, sister?", Morgana put much emphasis on her last word. 

"I wish to speak with you, in private". Aeris didn't lowered her eyes even in their presence and they both noticed it. 

Horus sighed, but the grin was always on his lips. "Are you saying that I can't hear what you're about to tell my wife?".

"What I have to say is not your to hear, Warmaster", Aeris noticed the astartes near Horus moving their hands on their blades, reacting against her disrespect. Horus raised on hand, stopping them. 

"The Gods desire something from my sister and I'm here only to speak their words", Aeris moved her eyes on Morgana. "Can we speak in private then, sister?". 

For a few seconds, silence reigned inside the throne room. Layak moved near the Warmaster, whispering some words to his ear. The red light in Horus' eyes burned with more strength, then he moved his eyes to Morgana. 

Morgana's smile grew larger as she rose up. "If that's what you wish for, Aeris, come with me. We will speak together". The woman took a few steps, waving one hands toward some two astartes that immediately came closer to her.  
"We can't never be too sure, right?", she smiled at Aeris. Morgana couldn't trust Aeris, first of all because of what her husband did Lorgar just a few hours before. Aeris however took no offense and simply nodded. 

"Layak, go with them", the Warmaster ordered. The word bearers nodded and joined Morgana's side with two other brothers in crimson. 

"Horus, will you ever allow me to have some fun with that little priestess?", Fulgrim asked, purring the words. Horus smiled, shaking his head but didn't responded. 

Morgana then guided her sister to another chamber. The room contained a giant metal table, with many chairs around. She sat at the head of the table, while Aeris remained on her feet, her sons behind her. 

"So, what do the Gods have for me?", she was clearly impatient to know, her eyes burning with ambition, like the ones of her husband. Unfortunately, Aeris wasn't paying attention to her, her gaze moving through her sons behind her sister.  
"Aeris, I'm waiting". Morgana voice was now more serious and cold than before. 

"Why have you done it, my dear son?". Layak immediately focused on his mother after hearing her words.

"Lorgar was wrong", was all he said in response. 

Aeris' lips curved in a smile once again, a kind, gentle and bright smile.  
"Tell me how wrong he was exactly, I want to know, my dear son", but he only kept quiet.

"I see, you're here for them, isn't it?", Morgana smiled, rather annoyed at her sister. "You can't do anything now, it's too late sister. Your fool husband tried to take Horus' place and failed, like every time he try to do something. Don't be angry at your own sons, they are truly loyal to _us_ and I think that loyalty it's a rare trait in your legion".

Aeris' golden and burning eyes moved on her sister, her gentle smile gone.  
"I don't speak with the Gods nor I hear their words, I'm not Lorgar. But there is something I know". She paused for a moment, a cruel grin appeared on her lips, "Horus will fall and you with him".

Morgana suddenly rose to her feet, clearly angry. "You speak only lies and this situation proves it. Stop misleading yourself, sister, there is nothing you can do now". 

Aeris' smile grew larger, "You're so wrong, Morgana. You're blinded by powers you don't understand exactly like the Warmaster". The two Sons of Horus behind their mother brought their hands to their weapons, ready to fight. 

A word. Aeris spoke only one word, a weird, ancient and cursed word and it was enough. The two astartes in green were suddenly slammed against the metal walls along with the Word Bearers next to them, stuck there by invisible forces, feeling a cold wind against their skin.  
Morgana turned her head to see her sons, her guardians, blocked against the walls, desperately trying to break free. 

"You witch!", she cried out. Even if angered, Morgana still stood with pride and arrogance.

"I'm not a witch, sister", Aeris said, her smile now gentle and contained again. "The universe, reality obeys specific laws and I know how to manipulate it. Of course, this is nothing compared to what Lorgar or Magnus know, but it's enough".

Slowly, she started to move closed to her sister. With one hand she revealed her golden blade, its light and its force was enough to disturb Morgana, she couldn't watch it directly for too much, but she smiled anyway.  
"You plan to kill me, sister? Do you really want to kill me for what Horus did to Lorgar?". 

"The Gods gave you so much power", Aeris said, ignoring her sister's question. "Your own soul has been corrupted, otherwise my blade wouldn't hurt you like this", she walked past her, moving near Layak. 

"I do not regret anything, my lady", Layak said, still fighting to break free. 

"I know, but you will. That's why I won't kill you right now", Aeris careful touched her son's helm with the side of her blade and it was enough to burn the crimson helm, causing Layak to bleed and scream in pain as his own soul was suffering.

Morgana wanted to interfere, but the Word Bearers escorting Aeris were right at her sides, she knew they would have stopped her immediately if she tried to do something. 

"You will live, my son. You will live to see Horus fails and all he achieved burned in ruins". She moved the blade to his neck. "Only then, you'll die". 

Aeris moved from them, leaving the astartes falling down with a strong sound. She turned toward her sister, smiling, still holding her blade.  
"I haven't forgotten about you, sister, I do have something for you too". 

"Then speak and be gone". 

"I know where Aspasia is". 

Morgana's eyes were wide open now, surprised. Aspasia, the Purple Rose, the White Princess, The Phoenician's wife. Morgana's one of the most closest sister, she knew nothing of her since before Istvaan III, years ago.  
"She's still alive? Where is she?". 

"With Guilliman. He's keeping her safe, with the help of a little group of loyal Emperor's Childrens".

Morgana relaxed a bit, part of her happy to know her sister was still alive.  
"But how do you know that?". 

Aeris was already walking out of the room when she heard her sister's question. She stopped and smiled.  
"I know it because it's thanks to me that she's there". She turned again, walking away, followed by her sons. "Please, tell Fulgrim what I've just said to you, he needs to know, right?". 

And so, she left with a smile on her face, returning to her husband's side. 

-

_"Why are you helping me, Aeris?"._

_"You're my sister, it's my duty to protect you"._

_"Don't lie. I don't see you since my last days on Terra and now, more than fifty years later, you say you want to help me. Why?".  
The pale beauty was covered in dirt and dust, her beautiful, light blue curly hair was a mess and she only wore a some dirty white robes, far away from the luxury she was once used to. However, she was very different from her husband, Aeris believed. Aspasia was a stubborn and proud woman, she has what The Phoenician misses: confidence. Her unnatural grace couldn't hide her incredible confidence and once Fulgrim loved her for this. _

_Sometimes, Aeris wonder why they have been created. When she still lived on Terra, after some of her sisters were already married, she couldn't help but wonder why Malcador and the Emperor decided to create them. After the first time she saw Fulgrim and Aspasia together, she believed that they have been made to complete those wonderful beings._  
_The primarchs were perfect in every way a human could think of, but she and her sisters weren't human. They could notice the flaws in every primarchs and for this reason, Aeris noticed how perfect those two were together. They completed each other.  
Maybe, this was the reason behind their creation._

_"I understand what you're feeling now. Fulgrim has been possessed by a daemon and then he himself surrended to the Powers. I believe, part of me understand what you're going through"._

_Aspasia kept silent, the thought of her fallen husband haunted her. She fixed her blue eyes on her sister's image, Aeris was projecting her figure in front of Aspasia, the only group of Emperor's Children survivors behind their mother._

_"Guilliman will help you. He's the best choice you have"._

_"It's weird coming from you", Aspasia forced a smile, but it wasn't a mockery, it was definitely weird to hear that from Lorgar's wife, after all that happened._

_"He's a good and honorable man, he'll protect you and your sons"._

_Aspasia repeated, "It's weird coming from you"._

_"I'm not Lorgar, Aspasia. After all that happened, if _I_ am telling you this, then you should definitely trust my words"._

_The White Princess nodded after many seconds, "I trust you, I don't have any other choice considering that you've helped us until now"._

_"I'll guide your ship through the warp and you'll be able to reach him soon. I won't be able to help you anymore then, so the rest it's up to you"._

_"I can do it"._

_Aeris nodded, "Go, prepare yourself for the travel and call my name when you're ready"._

_Before Aeris' image could completely disappear, Aspasia's proud eyes were fixed on her sister's as she spoke. "Thank you, Aeris"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, exams are stressing me out.
> 
> I know I said that that little fucker should have died but I've decided it was better to make him suffer a little more.


	12. The Golden Crown and The Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter and lot of notes a the end.
> 
> I've noticed that GlitterVomit's series has been deleted, like their ao3 account and I'm like so sad. If you'll ever read this: I loved your works, it inspired me to write this, I hope one day I will be able to read again your stories. (╥﹏╥)

_S1: Do you understand now?  
S2: ...  
S1: Take your time. Please.  
S2: The Chosen.. Is there a time it does not change?  
S1: It's always the first one.  
S2: Why are you telling me this?  
S1: Because you need to know what is to come.  
S2: Why? I cannot change it anyway.  
S1: But you can change the Ending.  
S2: How?  
S1: You'll see it yourself. ___

__-_ _

__"My Lady, please wake up"._ _

__The low voice of the astartes was enough to make Aeris open her golden bright eyes. She gently rose from the bed she was resting on._ _

__"Lord Aurelian wishes to see you"._ _

__The woman smiled gently at her son and fixed her dark red robes, gaining her noble and elegant posture once again. She followed the Word Bearers astartes through the ship, while three of the 'blessed ones' were escorting her walking right after her.  
They stopped before the Chapel's doors. _ _

__Aeris walked inside the Temple, her sons closing the door after she entered, remaining out.  
The Temple was a dark, giant space, many columns showing the way to the main altar at the end of the nave. The only lights were the burning touches on the columns and on the walls, yet not even those looked natural, for they were blu, dark red and dark purple, coloring the Temple with various shades.  
The only sound she could heard were her own light steps and the whines of human beings or other beings, crying in the shadows, praying for something in blasphemous languages. _ _

__Aeris walked till the main altar, where her primarch was waiting for her. Lorgar wore his usual dark grey and red robes, no jewelry needed._ _

__"Aurelian"._ _

__He turned to see his wife, a gentle smile on his golden face after he heard that word. His golden eyes met the ones of his partner._ _

__Golden, grey no more._ _

__"My dear, come here. I wish to ask you something", he said._ _

__Aeris walked near her husband and her eyes fell on what was on the altar: a golden blade half covered by a bright red piece of cloth._ _

__"I've found it some days ago. It bears part of the Emperor's soul, why do you have such weapon, my dear?", Lorgar's voice was calm, warm and gentle as he watched his partner observing the blade._ _

__"He gave it to me years ago", she eventually said._ _

__"When? I remember clearly that you brought nothing from the Imperial Palace when I came to take you that day"._ _

__"After that, in fact. After what happened on Monarchia actually", Aeris lifted her head to face the Primarch._ _

__Lorgar was calm, yet his smile was gone. "Why did He give you this blade?"._ _

__"I don't know, Aurelian". They both remained silent for a while, both apparently relaxed and composed._ _

__Eventually, Lorgar's gentle smile returned as he lifted one hand to touch Aeris' cheek. "What are you hiding from me, my dear? You know I don't like secrets. We are one, we should not lie to each other"._ _

__"I'm not lying, Aurelian. The Custodians gave it to me years ago and I've kept it. I've make good use of it, I'm sure you already know", Aeris' lips turned to a smile. Since Lorgar started to spend more and more time lost in his meditations, it seemed that the Gods had told him many secrets and Aeris knew he would have known everything she wanted to do, even before she could find the time to tell him personally._ _

__Lorgar's smile became wider and warmer, as he kept stroking his wife's cheek with gentle touches. "And yet you've never told me about it"._ _

__Aeris lifted one of her pale hand on the golden one on her cheek, gently squeezing it, as if she was craving for that kind of contact. She smiled at him, confidently. "I like to keep some personal secrets, you know that"._ _

__The primarch giggled, amused. "Yes, I do", he lifted his other hand to her face too, gently holding her like this. "Did you miss me?"_ _

__She gave a light nod._ _

__"Forgive me, I don't always see how much time I spend while meditating. Today is only for us"._ _

__-_ _

_S2: What if I don't want to lose him?  
S1: The moment The Chosen awake, he'll be already lost.  
S2: What if I follow him?  
S1: Don't ask questions when you already know the answer.  
S2:....  
S2: I'll be your enemy then.  
S1: Yes, and no. You'll be both my enemy and my ally.  
S2: How?  
S1: The Golden Crown always awake with the The Chosen and yet, it reveals its true allegiance only at the end.  
S2:...  
S2: Is there no other way?  
S1: Yes, but this is the only path The Golden Crown always chose.  
S2: Why?  
S1: You should ask this question yourself. ___

____-_ _ _ _

____"Do you want more wine, sister?", Aeris asked, slowly filling her own cup with the red liquid._ _ _ _

____"No, thanks. I don't like it very much", Elizabeth lifted her pale hand toward her sister, refusing the courtesy._ _ _ _

____Aeris giggled, "That's a shame.. But it's better for me. Soon our sister will join us". She sat on her chair, near her sister who closely watched every moves. "You had something to told me, right?"._ _ _ _

____Elizabeth nodded, lightly. "I need your protection for a while"._ _ _ _

____The two women were guarded by a couple of their own sons: two Gal Vorbak were standing near the door, while two Night Lords were holding their weapon behind their mother, ready to fight even if there was no need to._ _ _ _

____"Protection?", Aeris seemed both surprised and amused at her request._ _ _ _

____"It's because of what that little ass did to my sons not long time ago"._ _ _ _

____Aeris' smile grew larger. "With 'Little ass' you mean the Warmaster, right?", she laughed a little bit stronger when her sister nodded. "Very well then, you can count on my help for a while. However, you know that you need to do something for me too, right?"._ _ _ _

____Elizabeth nodded again. "As long as I can do it, I will return the favor"._ _ _ _

____"You seems quite desperate to ask for my help, sister"._ _ _ _

____The pale woman moved her head, her long and pure white hair moving gently. "You're the only one I can trust right now"._ _ _ _

____Someone entered the room. "My Lady, your sister is here", the Word Bearers legionary knelt before speaking._ _ _ _

____"Very well, bring her in. It's been so long since we last spoke"._ _ _ _

____The man rose to his feet and moved one hand, giving the signal to his brothers out of the room to escort the woman inside. Once she was inside, they left as she took her seat near Aeris._ _ _ _

____"You've finally found some time to join us, Laura"._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

_S2: Why have you created us?  
S1:... _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Empress"._ _ _ _ _ _

______The Custodians guarding the Throne Room's door knelt before the tall woman._ _ _ _ _ _

______Aspasia lifted one hand, elegantly greeting the custodians. She passed past them, entering the sacred room, ready to meet the Emperor once again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Behind her were walking her personal bodyguards, two astartes still wearing the purple, white and golden Honor Guard armor of the Emperor's Children. She never let anyone change those armors, for the Emperor's Children - the true and loyal sons of the Fallen Phoenician - never betrayed the Imperium. The Legion was dead, but only a spark of its past glory remained alive thanks to the Empress._ _ _ _ _ _

______"He was getting impatient", a sweet voice reached the Empress' ears._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know.. But something came up. Guilliman has just returned to us, I can't leave him alone right now"._ _ _ _ _ _

______The other woman smiled. "I'm sure we'll have a lot of work to do. How is he, by the way?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fine, better than I expected. He can't still move easily, but we're trying to work with that too", Aspasia reached her sister side before the Golden Throne._ _ _ _ _ _

______The woman to the Empress' left side was a little shorter than her sister, but it wasn't hard to see that she was a warrior: she wore a golden and blood red armor, similar to the one her lost primarch used to wear. Behind her back there were two magnificent red feathered wings: only an ornament added to her armor as she was the current Blood Angels' General. Samaela - Sam, for her sister - took her place as leader of the Legion a few centuries after Sanguinius' death, and everywhere she was known as the Emperor's Angel of Death._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where is the Wolf Queen? I told her we need to talk"._ _ _ _ _ _

______Samaela giggled, her white pale skin lightly red on her cheeks as it always was when she was amused. She moved one hand to her black curls. "I swear I've seen her around the Palace some minutes ago, however if we don't move here she will be already gone. You know she wants to return on Fenris"._ _ _ _ _ _

______Aspasia sighted then returned her attention to the Emperor._ _ _ _ _ _

______It has been millenia since Aspasia was first nominated as Empress of the Imperium, all her sisters voted for her to wear the crown, even if not all of them were fully convinced at the start. She was always the wife of a traitor.  
And yet, as time passed, all of them changed their mind as it became clear that Aspasia was the right choice for this position.  
Guilliman has accepted this new when he finally woke up, he even thanked her for her hard job at trying to keep the Imperium united and safe. Aspasia wasn't expecting this kind treatment from him, not because she has been Fulgrim's wife - wife of the primarch who caused Guilliman to stay in stasis for nearly ten thousand years - but because Fulgrim has been the cause of Laura's fall. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Laura, the former Queen of Ultramar, a sweet yet flimsy woman, gentle yet insecure. She was a good woman, someone everyone could trust, too good to do anything evil, however her heart wasn't strong as her husband's._ _ _ _ _ _

______The last things Guilliman saw before falling into his long sleep has been his wife too corrupted by Chaos to be saved. Her empty and dark eyes, crowned by dark red tears and the desperation on her face is something that will haunt the Primarch forever._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

_S2: What will happen at the end?  
S1:... _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was finally dead. After millennia of fighting in the shadows to conquer the Legion's leadership, nothing but ashes remained of the First Captain of the Word Bearers Legion, Kor Phaeron.  
The old man has been the father of the Primarch, his master and educator. The First Captain, despised by nearly half of his own legion, was the one who raise Lorgar on Colchis, who first taught him about the Gods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A pitiful death. Erebus has never hated him, but Aeris did, for reasons she not always had been able to explain. Erebus himself stained his hands with the old man's blood, exactly like he did during the Heresy, when he killed Argel Tal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Surprisingly, at least for many of his sons, Lorgar wasn't angry with his first Chaplain, he had shown him no resentment or hatred, or anything else. The primarch only organized the final ceremony for the old man's body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Erebus thought that his Primarch's reaction was so bland because it has been Aeris' plan to kill the First Captain, the woman herself convinced Erebus to finally get rid of him, so that the First Chaplain could be the only master of the Word Bearers legion.  
He wasn't completely wrong, yet he wasn't even right: Lorgar knew well how Aeris didn't like his father, however the primarch never hide to his wife that he too tried to get rid of him - in a more honorable way - during the time of the Heresy, unfortunately Kor Phaeron survived that. Lorgar would have clearly forgiven Aeris for killing his master, but there wasn't nothing to forgive, for he too couldn't care less for the old man's life anymore. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The same goes for his First Chaplain's life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_S2: What's the last move of the Golden Crown?  
S1: Sacrifice.  
S2: Always?  
S1: Always.  
S2: Alone?  
S1: The Chosen is always with her. _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"My dear", Lorgar's golden eyes met the ones of his wife, a warm and gentle smile on his hard features._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Aeris smiled back and reached for him, her arms around his wide shoulders, her lips near his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Aurelian"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_S2: What's the final fate The Chosen faces?  
S1: It's consumed by a golden fire.  
S2: Alone?  
S1: The Golden Crown is always with him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, many things to say(?).   
> I think it's obvious who are Subject1 and subject2, these are little excerpt from when Aeris was still in on Terra with the Emperor and Mal. They are talking about the game the Emps and Mal used to play many and many times to look for different outcomes, it's basically the Horus Heresy table top game where each primarch is represented by a piece and it's clear that Lorgar is The Chosen. (I highly recommend you to read this: "The Board is set" by Gav Thorpe. It's just so short yet so beautiful)  
> And of course, each time they play the first piece to move and to "change" is always The Chosen, Lorgar, which suggests that some events are just destined to happens, whenever the players want it or not.
> 
> I've added some new wives but ok and if you were asking it no, there is no happy ending here because this is Warhammer and all is bad and sad. I'm sad too now after writing this. I'm sorry Guilliman.
> 
> Sorry for make you wait so long, the truth is that I originally had planned other things for this ff, like I wanted to add new "adventures" so we could see much deeper the characters' personalities and relationships and all but in the end I was like "ok but /HOW/" and so I've just left this ff unfinished till now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little story c:


End file.
